Remembering the Past
by ProztheTurtle
Summary: Aurora and Marella are two normal girls who have a secret past. When the Harvest Prince decides to wage war on the island will they be able to accept their pasts and help save the island from monsters? AU
1. Prologue

**Author's note: In this story there are two main p.o.v.s Aurora who's all the odd chapters and Marella who's all the even chapters :) Reviews and critiques are always welcomed. It's written by both myself and a friend. I wrote the prologue and all the odd chapters, she wrote all the even chapters. Enjoy guys :)**

Prologue:

The quiet patter of rain on leaves echoed around the forest. Rain slid off the leaves and landed on the branch below it. A shadow emerged from the mountain. It seemed to float above the ground as it carefully picked it's way through the wet forest. The crunch of dry bracken came from a few feet away. Freezing the shadow crouched pulling a sword from the sheathe that hang on it's hip. The crunching stopped. Slowly the shadow stood up.

A yell came from above the shadow. It was a cry of pure hate. Leaping sideways the shadow wiped the blade in an arc. Rolling along the forest floor the shadow stopped in a patch of dim sunlight. The shadows face was light up. A woman's face was revealed. She had sharp features and piercing green eyes. Jumping to her feet the woman's eyes changed colours to a deep purple. Narrowing her eyes the woman scanned the undergrowth. "Marella come out and fight the way battles are supposed to be fought," the red haired woman smirked. "Blade to blade."

Another woman appeared. A flowing ice blue dress flowing off her shoulders, landing in small waves by her feet. "Aurora." She sneered. "You won't escape this time."

Smiling Aurora crouched and brought her blade up. "Come get me." She hissed.

Marella's hands came together, chanting under her breathe the enchanter raised her left hand and lightning came down from the sky. Swearing like a guardsman Aurora jumped backwards. Clutching her blade tightly in her hand she jumped forward and aimed for he opponent's head. Marella threw up a shield making Aurora's blade stop in mid-air. The woman's hand came up and warrior was blasted across the clearing. "Oh I'll bring it sister dearest." Marella sneered walking over to her limp sister.

When Marella's feet were inches away Aurora gave a mighty war cry. She grabbed Marella's left foot, and jumping into a tree she tied her sister to the top branch. "You should be more careful of where you step." She laughed jumping down from the tree and looking up at her sister.

"Bitch!" Marella called. Closing her eyes she took the piece of rope in her hands and burnt it. She followed her sister out of the tree. Both girls were grinning wildly and both readied for the next attack. Marella called a wave of water, and trapped her Aurora in a dome of water. Aurora laughed wildly and called upon the dead souls of warriors to help her.

But the girls were not alone in the clearing. From his hiding place in the trees, their father the Harvest King watched them with sad eyes. "How could my daughters become so full of hate for one another?" He whispered.

The Harvest Goddess appeared behind him, "I wonder if the Prince has anything to do with it." She murmured watching the girls.

The King nodded. "I must do something...But what?"

The Goddess smiled, "Their friendship used to be so important to them."

The King grinned getting an idea. "Well my dearest. I shall place them together in the bodies of two human girls."

The Goddess watched the King through narrowed eyes. "What do you mean."

The red haired man closed his eyes. "Aurora and Marella will be placed in the bodies of two newborns. This will give them the chance to re-experience their friendship."

The Goddess sighed and nodded. "Whatever makes them realize that the love they have for each other is stronger then any hatred." Turning the Goddess disappeared back into the trees.

Frowning the god turned back to the clearing and the two fighting girls. "I'm sorry. Aurora, Marella I hope we meet again in the future." The King waved his hands and there was a burst of light before night once again fell on the clearing. The girls were no longer there, and the noises of the night time once again became the only sounds in the still night.


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Harvest Moon and most of the characters belong to Natsume. Aurora, Marella, and the Harvest Prince are characters I invented for the purpose of this fanfic. In case you guys get confused this isn't just one harvest Moon game it's all of them combined. So you'll see a lot of different names. This first chapter has people from Rune Factory (because I liked some of the names XD) Enjoy guys :)**

Chapter 1:

The room flashed white as I turned on the low buzz from it soothed my tired mind. Sprawling on the love seat, I grabbed the remote and started channel surfing. The colours blend together and soon I'm back where I started. Rolling my eyes I settled on the news. Closing my eyes I listened to the dull buzzing. I don't remember how much time passed before I heard the door open and close.

Opening one eye I saw my best friend Marella come walking quietly into the room. In her hands was a pot. I took a deep breath through my nose the sweet aroma of Marellas homemade Chicken Noodle soup flooded my senses. I quickly sat up and stretch. "Hey Ella." I shuddered as my shoulders and back cracked.

Ella gave a small smile as she set the pot on my kitchen table. "Hey Bunny." She answered, uncovering the pot. She bent down and started rummaging through my cupboards. "Dad said you had a bad day."

I shrugged and grabbed two bowls from above the fridge. "Stop messing up my house." I placed the bowls on the table and grabbed two spoons from the only drawer.

"Mess up what? There's nothing in your cupboards." Ella grumbled.

I smiled and grabbed two glasses from inside the microwave. Turning around I plunked them down next to the two bowls. "Sure there is. If you know where to look. Besides you know how often I'm here. I'm busy taking care of everything."

Marella sighed. "Why you even care I'll never know."

I snorted and threw the ladle at her head, she ducked and it landed on the floor behind her. "You know why I care."

Marella rolled her eyes and picked the ladle up. "Just because you're in-charge -"

"Exactly. I'm in-charge. And I'm trying to find someone to replace me." I paused in my search for crackers. "It's harder then it sounds."

Marella murmured sympathetically. Sighing I filled a bowl with soup and headed back to the Love seat. "You shouldn't eat in there you'll attract bu-"

"I don't care!" I snapped losing my patience.

I heard my friend groan. Smirking I turned the volume up and started slurping up my soup. Leaning back I prepared for a long boring night. I heard Marella start cleaning in the kitchen, as she usually does when she comes over. Being in charge of the street gang the Guardians I didn't usually have enough time to clean and cook. So as you can guess my house was usually messy as hell.

"Where our reporter Trish Neil is now standing used to be a house." The news story caught my attention, in the midst of me slurping. Coughing I turned the volume up even louder. All that stood of the house was a few burned beams. "Trish can you tell us more about the Island problems?"

"That I can Tom." I watched dumbfounded as the camera slowly showed the rest of the Island. "This Island is full of monsters. Until a half a year ago the humans who lived on this island were able to live peacefully side by side with the monsters." I watched as the camera once again focused on the ruined house. "Many attacks have been made on the village. Family's have been fleeing and the once bustling village is now mostly ruins."

"It's sad." I jumped as Marella's voice came from beside me. I hadn't heard her come in."I wish we could do something to help."

_I bet I could do something if I lived on the island. I'd beat back the monsters for them_. I smiled getting an idea. "Why don't we do something?" I asked her quietly.

Marella narrowed her eyes. "Like what?"

I grinned widely. "Let's move to the Island!" I cried.

Marella's eyes widened. "But-but...what about the Guardians? Ivan?"

I frowned. "Sabrina or Lukas can take over."

"And?" Marella raised her eyebrows.

"Ivan can go to hell."

Marella gasped and blinked a few times "What happened?"

"Ivan is a back stabbing son of a bitch."

"What happened?"

"He cheated again."

"He wha?" Marella gave me a blank stare.

"He CHEATED. Again." I screamed letting my anger out.

"Oh." Recognition filled Marella's brown eyes.

I groaned not wanting to get into my personal life. "So do you want to go to the Island?"

Amused Marella nodded. "Sounds like a plan. Besides Bianca's going to need the space."

I raised my eyebrows. "Gotz?" I asked.

"Bingo."

I burst out laughing. Marella smiled weakly. "So they're finally getting married."

Marella had a sheepish look on her face. "So it would seem."

I stood and stretched. Walking into the kitchen I opened the freezer and took out a suitcase. "Well I guess I should get ready."

Marella glanced at me. "For what?"

I chuckled. "Well a boat leaves tomorrow."

"A boat? OH for the Island!" Marella hit her forehead.

I smiled as Marella made for the door. Looking at the kitchen table, I chuckled. "Oh Ella? Don't you need your pot?"

Marella whipped around and stomped across the house grabbed her pot and walked for the door. She paused with her hand on the knob. "Before I forget. No weapons."

My jaw hit the floor. My mind went blank. The only sound in the room was the sound of my pet cricket Chris. Shaking my head, I let her words sink in. "But-but I can't!"

"Bunny. You have to understand. Most people have never seen a girl who can handle weapons as expertly as you do." Marella's voice was low and urgent.

"So that means I have to give up who I am?" I looked away. I knew what her answer would be.

"Bunny. I'm sorry. But it's either me or the weapons." I closed my eyes and turned away.

I heard Marella sigh and the door open and close. Opening my eyes I found my self alone. Looking around my small house, suddenly felt smaller. Sighing silently I opened the door to my bedroom. Inside my room there was a bed, and a two drawer dresser. My room I admit it freely, felt like a prison cell. Blinking a couple of times I walked over to the other door in my room and opened it to reveal all my weapons. Now by weapons I mean swords, and daggers etc etc. Gritting my teeth I slammed the door shut and turned to my dresser.

Opening the top drawer I grabbed a handful of clothes and stuffed them into the suitcase. When I had emptied the drawer of clothes I found my Master's old weapon. He had given it to me a long time ago. Before he passed away. He called it a one of a kind. Lifting it gently out of the drawer, I felt it slip perfectly into my hand.

_**What's it called Master?  
**_

_**I call it a gun.**_

_**Where did you get it?**_

_**A God gave it to me.**_

_**The Harvest King?  
**_

_**Yes. Someday it will be yours.**_

_**Really?**_

_**Really really.**_

Smiling I placed the gun in my suitcase. _That's it. I don't care what Marella says. I'm bring all my stuff with me. She can complain about it all she wants, but I have to bring them._

I woke to the sound of my alarm. Groggily I rolled over and hit the snooze button. Opening one eye I checked the time. The clock flashed 6:15 am at me. Groaning I kicked my sheets off and walked out my room and into the bathroom. I looked like shit. I felt like it too. Word of advice. To everyone. Never try to sneak something past Marella.

After washing my face, and doing everything in the bathroom, I grabbed my suitcase opened my front door and threw the bag onto the lawn where Marella was waiting for me. I flinched as the sound of metal clattering came from the bag as it landed. Marella's eye narrowed as she walked over to the bag. "Bunny."


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's note: This chapter was written by my partner . in case any of you are interested in her other work :) Enjoy guys. **

Chapter 2

I glanced down at the suitcase that had made the metal sounds and gave Bunny a dull look. "You had to?" I crossed my arms.

"I need to! They're a part of me!" she pleaded.

I thought about it."Fine but make sure no one sees them or I swear..." I trailed off still ticked off. "May I?" I asked nudging it with my foot.

"Whatever," she replied.

I opened it up. There were throwing knives, her teachers old weapon...I forget what it's called, a couple daggers and knives and one sword as thick as my palm was wide.

"What about you? Did you bring...?" I knew what she ment and rolled my suitcase over. I opened it for her. My bow lay there carefully wrapped in cloth.

"Knew it," she she nearly spat the words.

"I heard you last night with yours and I knew you wouldn't listen to me anyways," I zipped up my suitcase as I saw the neighbor come out of her house and started gardening in her front lawn. She was clearly ticked off so I crossed the street in front of our house and walked towards the bus stop. I walked along a large wall that the city built a few years back. It over looked a beach and the ocean. I front of me was the cliffs of the point and on the very top a red and white stripped light house. A tiny path went up to it. People were on the beach enjoying the sun which seemed to be hiding for the most part. I reached the bus stop with its two seat bench and sign. Bunny came up and sat beside me. She knew that I liked the silence when most people find it awkward. A man with his daughter and her dog. She was texting on her phone while he walked the tiny thing.

"Look at the big rat on a leash!" Bunny pointed and laughed. The people didn't notice and kept walking. "I really hate those things." I nodded.

"What do you think the island will be like?" I asked.

"I don't know. Quiet, hopefully not a dump. The people will give us something to instead of going to work and the range all the time. But it still will be work."

"SHIT!" she yelled and stood up. She looked around the ground frantically.

"What?" she turned to look at me.

"I forgot Chris!"

"He's just a cricket."

"But he's my cricket!"

"You can get something better."

"NO!" she yelled. We both glared at each other. From our feet came chirping. We looked down slowly and on Bunny's right shoe was Chris.

"CHRIS!" she stooped down and grabbed him.

"Better?" I asked as we both grabbed our suitcases for the bus that was coming around the corner.

"Yep!" Bunny was extra careful with her dangerous cargo as she got on the bus and chose a seat in the back. I sat next to the window watching the ocean. It was a long ride, but it had a great scenery. The dock finally came up with dozens of sailboats, motor boats and at the end of the two docks the small cruise ship we were to take to the islands. Bunny pulled on the cord a few times and the driver stopped. We got off showed the man our IDs and went on the ship. It was four stores tall with dolphins jumping out of the water painted on the side. Bunny would have run up the walkway if it she didn't have her heavy suitcase or me behind her.

"Hurry up!" she called from the top. "You're such a slowpoke today!" We walked down a few quiet carpeted hallways and found our room number, 69. We walked in and the room was quite large. It had a huge window right beside the two beds and Bunny instantly called the right one. She found a clear plastic cup in the bathroom and put Chris in with a piece of toilette paper on top. An announcement came on in the hallway.

"We'd like to thank you for choosing our cruise ship today and we will be leaving in about two minutes. You may come up on deck and enjoy our bar, pool or any other feature we have on right now. Thanks you again and enjoy your time here."

"I'm going to the bar ok?" Bunny asked already out the door.

"You can do whatever. Just don't get too drunk this time remember last time?"

"Don't remember much," she laughed and bolted down the hall.

"Have fun!" I yelled right before the door closed. The silence was profound, it was the kind that plugged your ears until your mind becomes blank. I crawled on my bed and napped.

Bunny burst in and woke me up. She was wobbly and used the wall for balance.

"Aw ou should -ave come Marel!" she stuttered. "Er's a bar an pool, everthing!"

"Get to bed, here are some cloths, go in the bathroom." I handed them to her and pushed her towards the washroom.

"I tripped a waiter! A HOT waiter!" she burst out laughing. I rolled my eyes, it was going to be a long night.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We walked off the boat and Bunny handed a worker the keys to the room. In front there were houses built on the side of a a hill off to the left there is a small beach surrounded by the hill. We came off the dock way before everyone else.

"Welcome to the islands!" said the blond haired man. He wore a light brown shirt, brown cowboy hat, brown pants and brown hiking boots. The other wore a brown cowboy hat, brown vest over a black shirt, black pants and brown cowboy boots.

"I'm Calvin and this is Vaughn we're here to show you to your house and maybe around town." he had brown eyes and he said it with a huge smile. "Say hello." he elbowed Vaughn who has kept his head down the whole time.

"This is a colossal waste of time." he asked slightly annoyed. _Probably from the heat. _I thought. Calvin poked him again and I could feel Bunny. He lifted his hat a litte and saw Bunny first.

"Did I say a colossal? I meant a very good waste of my time." he chuckled. "I'm Vaughn," he said lifting a hand to Bunny. She shook it. Calvin showed me his hand and I shook his.

The guys didn't offer their hands to the other girl. Until Bunny stuck out her hand to Calvin. "Don't go forgetting me or you might regret it someday." Bunny smirked as Calvin shook her hand with a confused look on his face.

"This way to your new house," he said making space. "May I take your bag?" they both asked.

"Sure," We said at the same time. We walked through the town and Calvin did most of the talking, pointing out stores, where people lived. We left the town and came to a fork in the path. There was a path leading downwards and the other one went up to a small house, chicken coop and barn.

"Come on Marella!" Bunny grabbed the bag from Vaughn and ran up the hill. I walked with the guys.

"Is she always like that?" Vaughn asked.

"Just about," I answered. "Why?"

"No reason,"

"Well this is it," Calvin gestured to the land." The mines are up there," he pointed to the left where a path lead up into some rocky hills. "Back where there was a fork in the road is the farm and ranch shops. There's Harmonica Town and Sunshine Town. In the city is fishing and the ferry to the other islands. Though this one is the best," he winked at me. I blushed. Bunny was currently running into the barn and Vaughn walked slowly after her. "Do you like it? You can always get it fixed up."

"It's perfect," I replied. "Thanks. What about the other people at the dock?"

"There were no others because of what's been going on, no need to answer but why did you come you must have heard about it?"

"Well that's sorta the reason we came in the first place."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

I pulled open the doors to the barn and peered inside. Inside were four feed bins, and a water trough. Smiling I dropped my bags and slipped into the barn through the small crack I had made. "Do you like it?" I jumped as a voice came from behind me.

I turned and saw the white haired man from before. "It's great. I've never really been in one before." I murmured.

"Really?" The man's voice was full of disbelief.

"Really really." I smiled sadly. "My adoptive father was kind of strict."

The man's face looked sad. His purple eyes hidden under his white hair looked lonely and sad. I could only stare and wonder how lonely he really was. The man glanced at me and caught me staring, I quickly looked away. "I don't think I caught your name." He murmured.

I glanced at him to see him pull his hat lower over his face. "My name's Aurora." I gave a small smile.

The man looked at me sharply. "Borealis?" He asked.

I snorted. "I've heard that one before." I stared out the barns back window.

"Sorry."

I shrugged and scuffed the ground with the toe of my boot. "What's your name? I remember you telling me but..." I blushed. My head was killing me.

The man smiled. "Forgetful aren't ya?"

I scowled. "You can thank the bar tender."

The look on the man's face was priceless. "The bar tender?"

I chuckled. "Yes the bar tender. Now a name would be nice."

The man sighed, and pulled his hat down farther over his eyes. "Vaughn." He muttered.

I opened my mouth to say something when Marella stuck her head in. "What are you guys doing in here?" She giggled at us when we blushed. "Come on Bunny you have to see the house!" She pulled her head out.

I grumbled and headed for the door. Vaughn's hand caught my arm and stopped me in my tracks. "Bunny?" He asked, his voice confused.

I sighed and faced him, gently easing out of his fingers. "A nickname my father gave me." I slipped out of the barn leaving Vaughn alone. I didn't feel like talking to anyone right now. Memories of my adoptive father flooding over me. I grabbed my suitcase where I'd left it outside the barn. Lowering my head against the noon sun I picked my way home.

"Bunny!" I raised my head when I heard Marella call my name.

"Hey Ella." I nodded to the man beside her. "Mr. No name brand."

The man threw back his head and laughed. "My name's Calvin miss."

I smiled glad there was someone who knew what sarcasm was. "I'm Aurora, or Bunny as some people have taken to calling me." I held out my hand. Calvin smiled and shook my hand.

I heard foot steps from behind me. "You look a tad more dangerous then a bunny." Vaughn's voice came from my right.

I scowled trying to hide the fact that I was surprised. _Does he know?_ "Well maybe I am, maybe I'm not." I snapped.

I heard Marella sigh. "Come on Bunny let's go unpack." She gently took my arm and dragged me away from the staring contest I was having with Vaughn. I felt her grip on my arm tighten as I struggled. "Stop being such a smart ass Aurora."

I yanked my arm out of her grip. "Stop being such a know it all."

"How am I being a know it all?"

"Not really a know it all...just stop being such a goody goody!"

Marella stopped and glared at me. "Aurora are you asking me to become like you?"

I thought about it and sighed. "Just forget it. I was mad and didn't stop to think about what I was saying."

Marella sighed and then smiled. "Okay. Now let's go check out our new house."

"Wait a minute!" I stopped on the doorstep.

Marella smiled and looked at me over her shoulder. "What's wrong Bunny?"

"New house? Marella I don't want to be a rancher! I came here to fight monsters not spend all my time farming and looking after plants!"

Marella's eyes grew sad. "But Bunny. I've always wanted to live on a farm! It's my dream."

I glanced at her out of the corner of my eye. Her eyes were welling up with tears. "Marella what about my dreams?"

"You can always get your dreams. Please help me with mine." Marella started to sniff.

I turned to her and leaned against the wall of the house. I placed my head in my hands. "I can't believe this! Fine, we'll be stupid ranchers."

I heard Marella squeal a moment before she pulled me into a hug. "Thank you Bunny! Thank you Thank you Thank you!"

I groaned as Marella ran into the house. _And I thought __**I**__ was hyper_.

I grumbled rubbing my eyes with the heel of my palm. Rolling over in my new squeaky bed I slammed my fist down onto the radio.

"Bunny don't do that!" Marellas loud voice comes from a little ways away.

"Go to hell." I grumbled pulling the blankets over my head. I yelped as I felt Marella pull the covers off me. I shivered as the cold fall air literally attacks me. "Ella I was using those!" I complained rolling out of bed.

I heard a chuckled as I fall to my knees on the floor. "Well it's time for you to start working. I need you to weed the field."

I almost gagged when she tells me about this chore. "Since when did I agree to weed?" I asked letting my voice grow cold.

"Since last night. Bunny I can't do stuff like that."

I watched as Marella sweeps my covers into her arms and dumps them onto my bed. "Yes Heavens forbid you should do any work and oh my gosh maybe break a nail!" I let sarcasm drip into my voice.

I watched through narrowed eyes as Marella walked away, grabbing the random bits of trash from the night before. Groaning I pulled myself to my feet using the bed post. Grabbing my dresser I leaned on it and pulled open the top drawer. I felt cloth meet my finger tips. Rubbing my eyes with the heel of my hand I grabbed the cloth and slowly made my way to the bathroom.

I quickly changed, brushed my teeth and splashed cold water on my face. Yawning I made my way over to the door. Leaning down I pulled on my worn white sneakers. "I'll be in the field!" I called as I left the house.

Yawning again I slowly made my way to the field behind the house. I rounded the house, and almost let out a scream of frustration. The whole field was covered in weeds! I turned to stomp back to the house to complain to Marella, but she was right behind me. "Ella I can't do all of this alone!" I cried waving my hands at the field to make sure she knew what I meant.

Marella checked her watch. "Well I have to go shopping."

I stared at her dumbfounded. "Shopping for what?"

"Animal fodder, seeds, maybe a cow or a chicken." Marella flashed me a smile.

I glared knowing where this was going. "That stuff can't wait till after we've finished weeding?" I asked her letting my voice shake with anger.

Marella frowned. "No Bunny. I'm sorry but it can't wait." She turned to leave then glanced at me over her shoulder. "I'll pick up something to eat so don't expect me back until later this afternoon." I watched her walk down the path.

My vision turning red from anger I turned to the weed infested field. Seething with anger and frustration and walked to the closest weed. Crouching down I grasped it close to the earth and tugged. And tugged. And tugged. And tugged. Panting I let go of the weed and fell on my ass. "This is...harder...then...it looks." I panted wiping my forehead with the back of my hand.

I stood up and brushed my hands off on my thighs. Glaring down at the weed I kicked it. I watched with pure shock and frustration as the weed came out of the ground. "OH THAT IS IT!" I screamed. I ran back to the house and flung open the door. Running over to the dresser I pulled put the bottom drawer and grabbed my adoptive fathers gun. Running back into the field I started shooting the weeds. "DIE YOU SLIMY MOTHER FUCKERS!"

The blast from the gun, and my screams echoed around the farm. Panting hard I lowered the gun and clicked the safety into place. I glanced down at the gun feeling repulsed I dropped it. I fell to my knees and taking my anger out on the ground I grabbed a handful of grass and ripped it to shreds.

I clawed at the grass until I heard foot steps rushing closer. Whipping my head around I saw my gun lying in the open. Hissing with frustration and anger I pushed it into a pile of leaves. Relieved that it was out of sight and I could avoid any weird questions, I started to stand.

"What the hell was that?" I froze as Vaughn's low voice came from behind me.

I turned my head and narrowed my eyes at the man. "I don't know." I hissed coldly.

I watched as Vaughn pulled his cowboy hat down over his eyes. "Are you sure about that Aurora?"

I felt my blood turn to ice. _He's smarter then I thought...I'll have to be more careful here then I was in the city_. Scowling I nodded then realizing he couldn't see I spoke. "Yes."

Vaughn's hat drifted up a little, and I got a glimpse of his face. His eyes were distant and cold. Then he blinked and the look was gone. His eyes meet mine for a fraction of a second. "Here." He muttered.

I watched as the man extended his hand forwards.I took the hand and glanced behind me at the pile of leaves that hid the gun. Vaughn's hand slipped out of mine. Turning my torso I dusted myself off. "Thanks." Vaughn grunted and turned away. My eyes widened as he moved towards the pile of leaves that hid my gun. "Hey Vaughn?" I blurted, without thinking.

Vaughn looked at me over his shoulder. His purple eyes were flints of ice. "What?"

I glanced around quickly trying to find an excuse for him not to go near the leaves. After a few seconds I sighed. I could only think of one excuse. "Would you mind showing me around the island?" I rushed the words together hoping he wouldn't get what I was trying to say.

I watched as Vaughn's eyes widened. The purple chips of ice seemed to melt a little bit. "Sure." Vaughn mumbled blushing. I chuckled silently to myself when I saw him starting to turn as red as a tomato. Vaughn starts walking back to the path towards the town. I let out a sigh of relief. Hurrying after him I promised to be on my best behavior.


	5. Chapter 4

I walked down the path to the looked down each path. I decided to go to the city for tools. I walked slowly looking out at the ocean from the cliff. As soon I reached the bridge connecting the field to the city I heard a loud bang.

I turned around. Facing the ranch I saw Aurora standing in the field. I saw a man walking down from the mountain path on the left heading in the direction of the field. Another bang and my attention went back to Aurora. She held her hands together and a few more bangs echoed around. _Thanks for listening to me_. I stomped away letting her explain that to Vaughn.

The city was quite colourful as the buildings were painted red, yellow and blue. There was a lighthouse near the docks on the other end of the city. I walked to a store painted light blue with a General Store sign. I pushed the door and looked at the shelves literally brimming with stuff. There were stoves, ovens and fridges in the corners and everything a house could need in-between on the shelves and racks. A woman wearing a yellow t-shirt, blue skirt and bandanna had her back to me and was stocking a shelf with glass cups.

"Be there in a sec!" she called. Putting the last glass up she turned around.

"Aw hey! You're the new girl!" she said with a smile. "How do you like the place?"

"It's very nice. Um, we just moved up on the hill." I pointed in the general direction.

"Such a beautiful view…" she trailed off as if reliving a memory. "Anyways!" she snapped and I jumped. "What are you here for?"

"Oh I just need a fridge and some glass-ware." I walked over to a black fridge. _Aurora would love this one. _I thought noticing it was the only one of its kind. I looked inside and called back, "I'll take this one!" I closed the door and walked over to a set of dishes and glasses with a fall leaf design. "And these. Can I have the fridge delivered?" I asked picking up a box of the set to bring to the counter. I dropped it on the counter and rummaged through my wallet. _Maybe I should tell Aurora that I took some money._ _Naw…_ I pulled out the money.

"I'm so sorry! I'm Barbra." she held out a hand.

"Marella," I said with a smile, "Watch out for my friend Aurora,"

"Will do!" she winked and laughed, "Have a good day!"

"You too!" I called over my shoulder with the heavy bag. A few people were out and a couple stared. As soon as I crossed the bridge I let the bag down.

"This is getting heavy." I huffed. As if on queue by some un-see-able force I heard a familiar voice.

"Hey!" I turned around. "Hi Marella!" Calvin was lightly jogging towards me one hand on his hat. "Want some help?"

"Uh," I looked down at the bag and I remember its torture on my hands and arms.

"Sure."

"Ok," he reached for and I began to walk towards the farm he had told us about yesterday.

"So how are you?" he asked with a cheery voice.

"Very good, you?"

"Good, where are you going?"

"I'm going to the farm to buy some stuff."

"Like what?"

"A fridge," I said what popped into my head.

"Um ok?" he said putting his eyebrows together.

"No I just bought one just now," I did a face palm. I could hear Aurora laughing in my head. "I'm going to buy a cow, chicken, seeds, saplings, and don't tell Aurora, but a horse too."

"That's a lot of money…" he trailed off. We reached a small creek with a bridge over it. A water wheel turned silently down stream. Over the bridge were a few farms and the closest one had a pen of horses set outside.

"Oh _I_ have enough." I reassured him.

"I'll believe it when I see it." he chuckled. "And what was that loud banging sound near your farm?"

"When?" I asked naively.

"'Bout half an hour ago," I looked behind myself. "Oh probably Aurora doing something she's not supposed to," I growled.

"So what are you guys sisters or something?" he asked casually. I laughed. "What?" he said now very confused his face was priceless.

"We're just best friends,"

"Seem really close even for best friends," he gave me a shifty look.

"Nu-uh," I stuck out my tongue at him. "Stay here while I get the seeds and saplings."

I ran up the stairs to the door on the porch.

"No way!" he started jogging.

"Hey the plates!" I put up a hand and he bumped his chest into it, trying to stop. A flash or heat went through my body and I whipped around through the door. The smell of flowers seeped into my nose and into my brain. A lady with short neatly cut hair was arranging flowers in a vase from behind the counter.

"Yes?" she asked dryly without looking up.

"Ruth you could be a little nicer to the newest member of the islands." Ruth looked up. She gave a questioning look towards Calvin and my dish ware.

"Finally found someone?" Ruth asked again with the same dull voice.

"No," he answered. I snuck a peek at Calvin and he was blushing under his hat. I smirked as I walked over to the desk.

"So what seeds and trees do you have for Fall?"

"I would recommend not planting anything this close to Winter. They'll all die out. Though we do have some mushroom seeds which would be good for Winter." Calvin's boots thudded on the wooden floor as I thought.

"I'll take I Have them delivered?"

"I'll get Craig to,"

"Thanks Ruth!" I called over my shoulder as I went through the door way.

"Welcome," she snapped.

"Now I have to get the animals, thanks for the help," I flashed Calvin a smile. He kept his eyes hidden as he said,

"No problem."

A short plump woman sat on the porch of the ranch house. She had an orange dress and a yellow apron. Down the hill was another farm, wind mill and barn.

"Need anything?" she called as we got closer.

"Yes please, a chicken, cow, horse, and animal and chicken feed."

"Sure thing how much of the fodder?"

"What's the average?" Calvin dropped the plates on the ground. The lady gave him a suspicious glance.

"For you, about 200 each for two months. Cain! Get a chicken!" Come to the barn with Cain to get your horse and cow. She got up slowly and went into the house. A man with brown hair, a green shirt and jeans came from behind the house with a wheel barrow.

"Come on," we followed him to the barn. When we stepped inside you could smell the mud, hay and animals. "This calf was just weaned off milk a week or two ago. And we have a few horses to choose from. The calf was a Holstein with a cute black spot on its right eye. Across the barn in a stall was a paint horse.

"I want this calf and that horse please."

"That horse hasn't been trained to have a rider yet," Cain frowned.

"I'll train it," I put my hands on my hips. Cain looked me up and down.

"Fine, but if you get hurt it's your fault." he grabbed a halter and saddle off a hook and bench and saddled the horse. He led her over and I nearly jumped up before Calvin reminded me about the chicken and the fodder. I grabbed the reins and led her over to the house we waved Cain good bye as he disappeared into the barn.

"Stay here with Camilla,"

"Camilla?"

"Yes, Camilla. I bet you wished that you could make up a name that good."

"Ya, ya," he rolled his brown eyes. I walked in and in a pet cage was a chicken and the lady was at the counter.

"That'll be 6000G for the feed and fodder 2400G for the calf, 4000G for the horse, and 1000G for the chicken. So all together that is 13400G. I'll make sure Cain delivers the fodder and feed today." I take out the amount the money and place it on the counter. "I'm sorry, I'm Hannah welcome to Horn Ranch."

"That's ok Hannah, and thanks you for everything," I take the chicken and it flaps its wings a few times. I push the door open and find Camilla flicking her ears back and stamping her hoof.

"Ok, maybe you should take the chicken," I handed him the cage.

"Why?"

"Cause Camilla is pissed,"

"Fine." he grabbed the chicken and the bag an turned to walk away. Camilla stood there sizing me up. I grabbed her reins and swung myself up. I felt her tense her all her muscles. Calvin waited a little ways away as if he was waiting for the moment to save me from this wild horse. I squeezed my legs around her belly and she immediately started walking towards him.

"Told you!" I stuck my tongue out at him as I walked by. He stared. "Come on! I don't know if she'll listen to stop!" He caught up to me on the bridge.

"Think that I could hitch a ride?" he asked.

"Um I don't know…" I looked down at the spotted hide beneath me. "I just can't believe she's actually letting me ride her. Maybe tomorrow?"

"Sure, I'd love to have riding lessons,"

"Hey, hey only that one day," Camilla flicked her ears, then turned them towards the house which finally came into sight. As we came closer I heard Aurora and Vaughn talking. They were coming back from the city. I sighed this probably means she ditched the weeds.

"What's wrong?" Calvin asked looking up at me.

"Nothing," Calvin gave me a suspicious look but left it. "Thanks for the help. I don't know how I would have gotten all this stuff home.

"You're welcome, I would have been digging in dirt all day if I didn't,"

"Oh what do you do?"

"I'm an archaeologist working in the Garmon Mines,"

"OH so much fun playing in dirt all day," I laughed.

"Hey, I found some interesting stuff," he snapped. We reached the path to our house. Vaughn and Aurora reached us at the same time.

"Hi, Aurora," I said bracing myself for her questions. She looked at the horse but said nothing. She gave me the "I'm dealing with this later" look, and asked,

"What did you get?"

"Well the chicken, saplings, a cow and Camilla here," I patted her neck and she tossed her head.

"What are you doing here Calvin," asked Vaughn.

"I met up with Marella in the city," Calvin glared at Vaughn and I thought I saw

Vaughn give him a nod_. Or was that part of him moving his head to look at Aurora?  
_

"I met up with Aurora at her house. I was coming from the Garmon Mine District." I started walking Camilla up to the stable.

"Vaughn was showing me the town. Marella we have to go get some more stuff for the house tomorrow ok?"

"Sure, though I already got dishes and cups and a fridge. The only black fridge." I looked back the see Aurora give a thumbs up. "Barbara gave me a weird look when I bought it. I hope you're happy. Making me look like a weirdo on the first day here." I could hear Aurora laughing. I jumped off Camilla and started undoing the straps of her saddle and reins. Calvin handed Aurora the dishes and the chicken. Aurora took a handful of sunflower seed from a bag she must have bought and threw them on the ground. Letting out the chicken she brought the dishes into the house with Vaughn trailing behind her.

I took the saddle and put it on a crate. The reins I hung on a hook after I put Camilla into her stall.

"We'll have to get you a nice name plate Camilla," I said patting her head. Making sure she had water I went outside. I started to weed the garden. Calvin came up behind me and scared me half to death,

"Need some help?" For some odd reason I felt a sense of déjà vu. Not the Calvin but Vaughn for some reason. Catching my breath I said yes and continued.

"You ok? You seem quiet," he asked after a while.

"I'm just wondering what Aurora will say about the horse and the money and everything."

"Oh, well I'm sure she'll be ok with it. Like what girl wouldn't want a horse?" The chicken clucked at us as she walked by us and into the garden, leaving little clawed footprints in the damp soil. I reached for a weed at the same time Calvin did. I jerked back my hand as they touched and got up quickly.

"I better get the chicken back into the coop." I said quickly. I walked over to the chicken and I picked her up. Pressing her close I ran over to the coop dropped her down and closed the door. Aurora came out of the house looking mad at Vaughn who was out the door just before her. "Aurora you ok?"

"I will be as soon as Vaughn leaves,"

"Fine I'm leaving, come on Calvin," Vaughn started walking towards the Garmon Mine District. I walked towards the porch where Aurora was standing still glaring at Vaughn. Calvin came and waked past us. He turned as if to say something to me, but Vaughn interrupted.

"Calvin come on! I don't get money standing around and neither do you!" Calvin walked away looking a little sad. Though I could barely tell with his hat so low and hiding most of his hat. Aurora walked back into the house and I could hear her starting to make dinner. I walked to the end of the porch and sat in the wooden chair watching Calvin get smaller and smaller.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I tapped my foot, listening to the slow sound of the clock ticking away. I admit I was furious with Ella for taking my hard earned money, but what really ticked me off at the moment was Vaughn. Ella walked in from the porch with a sad look on her face. "What's wrong? "She asked. Standing directly in front of me and putting her hands on her hips.

"He started it!" I muttered turning on the chair and crossing my arms.

"Aurora Edwards, I didn't ask you who started it." Marella's voice grew cold.

"Marella Banting, I'm telling you to piss the fuck off." I growled, standing.

"And what were you doing earlier? I heard loud bangs."

"I was…staying sharp."

"You mean being stupid." Marella stomped her foot down making a loud thump.

"I WAS BEING ME! I WAS DOING SOMETHING TO LET OFF STEAM INSTEAD OF PUNCHING THE FIRST FUCKING THING I SAW! IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT FINE! I'LL MOVE THE FUCK OUT AND GO BACK HOME!" I shouted making sure I let my anger creep into my voice and eyes.

Marella took a step back and widened her eyes. "What happened between you and Vaughn?"

I glanced away, not looking her in the eyes. "He asked me to the Harvest Festival."

Marella turned me around and stared me straight in the eyes. "Aurora is there something wrong with you?"

"I said no god damn it!" I pushed her away.

"Exactly! You should have said yes!"

"I barely even know him!"

"Your point? You know you like him!"

"SO WHAT!"

"So what? Aurora you've finally found a guy who wants you for you and not for the power you have over the Guardians."

I turned away, tears in my eyes. I blinked a couple of times. "But what if he finds out?" I whispered, hoping she wouldn't hear me.

Marella gently wrapped her arms around me. "Bunny if he truly feels anything for you, he won't care."

I leaned into Marella, letting the tears fall. "But Ella, " I sobbed wrapping my arms around her. "I don't want to have to stitch myself back up again."

"Aurora I still think you should say yes."

I stiffened and unwrap Ella's arms from around me. "No."

"Bunny."

"Even if I wanted to he wouldn't want to go with me anymore. All we do is fight."

I heard Ella sigh. "Bunny, love is a never ending battle."

I walked over to my bed and pulled back the covers. "I don't want any of your wisdom Marella. "

"I'll tell him myself."

I crawled into bed and pulled my covers over me. "Go ahead he won't care." I mumbled closing my eyes. I fell asleep not waiting to hear Marella's response.

I awoke to the sound of Chris chirping. I rolled over and checked the clock. 12:00 am. I sighed and kicked my blankets off. No way in hell I'd get back to sleep tonight. I pulled on my sweater that was sitting on the back of a dining room chair. I crept into the kitchen and flicked on the light over the stove. I turned on the tap and ran the water. I quietly opened a cupboard and grabbed a glass. Filling the glass I took a sip. I chugged the water and set the glass down on the counter.

I was about to turn away and head back to my bed when something white caught my eye under my now empty glass. I lifted the glass and slid the white thing out from underneath had a ring of water on it from the bottom of my glass. A letter. PERFECT. I sighed and opened it up. I leaned against the stove so I could read it in the light.

_Dear Aurora,_

_I'm sorry about today. I didn't mean to make you mad. The question just slipped out. Marella came by earlier and told my why you were mad. I am sorry I didn't know you had so many things going on. I hope you'll forgive me for pushing you to your limit. I hope you'll re-consider going with me to the Harvest Festival. If you still want to go with me just tell Marella to tell me when she meets Calvin tomorrow._

_Hope to see you tomorrow. VAUGHN_

I sighed. So maybe I was wrong. Maybe he was a good guy. But we don't get along like a couple should. I groaned and opened the top drawer. I reached inside and looked for a pen. Finding one I flipped the paper over and started to write my own letter back to Vaughn.

_Vaughn,_ _I hate writing letters. it's always so awkward. :S Not sure why though. Don't apologize, because I apologize. I'll forgive you if you forgive me. Yes I'd like to go to the Harvest festival with you…tomorrow is it? I have no clue…it's 12:13 am so I guess it's later today. I'll meet you on the bridge at 9:30. Until then, _

**AURORA**

I re-folded the letter and walked back to my bed. I stopped next to Marella's and placed the letter on her dresser. _She'll know what to do with it…I hope_. I crawled into bed and closed my eyes.

I rubbed my eyes with the heel of my palm. Stretching I opened my eyes and glanced at the alarm clock. 7:57 am. I pull the blankets up to my nose, as Marella passed by and stood in front of them mirror. I couldn't help but stare at my best friend. She was wearing a stone gray knee length dress that hugs her torso close and showed of her chest (which isn't very much, Marella's flatter then a board). It flared as it falls off the hips, the sleeves were the were like big balloons that just lie on her shoulders. Simple and...the ugliest colour I've ever seen.

Marella turned around and looked me in the eyes. "Having fun staring?" She asked.

I smiled and nodded. "Tons." I sat up and stretched the blankets falling to the floor.

"I'll be back later tonight. Do NOT I repeat do NOT get into any trouble."

"Why would I?"

I turn around and make my bed. I hear Marella grab the note to Vaughn from her bed stand and walk over to the door. "Bunny please. Just don't burn the house down."

I scowl. "Whether I burn down the house or not is my choice."

I heard the front door open and slam shut. I sighed and walked over to the bathroom. I had enough time to do all I needed and more. I groaned not liking the extra time I had. I probably would burn down the house at this rate. I slipped into the bath and turned on the water with my foot. I sit there and let the water soak into me.

I pulled on my shoes and opened the door. I gently closed it behind me and headed for the barn. Knowing Marella she probably forgot to feed the chicken. I slowly eased open the coop door and peeked inside. The new chicken looked at me and let out a low cluck. "Hey little guy you hungry?" I slip inside the coop and walk over to the fodder dispenser. I reach in and grab an armful. Walking over I set it down in the new chicken's feed bin.

I smiled and patted it on the head. I left the coop and start heading towards town. My purple dress floated in the wind and I felt awkward...I've never really worn a dress before. With my step father I always wore clothes I could train in. This tight purple dress was...weird. It showed off a good part of my chest (embarrassing, because I'm like an 7 out of 10 for scary.) hugged my torso and like Marella flared out at the hips...except mine was shorter then hers. MUCH shorter. Short as in I bend over and I basically show the world what I have. Okay maybe that's a bit dramatic. The dress ended mid-thigh and was strapless.

I walked down the pathway and saw a figure on the bridge. I smiled as I recognized the cowboy hat. "Vaughn!" I called waving.

I watched as Vaughn turned towards me. His eyes widened as he saw what I was wearing. "Hey Bunny."

I smirked. ""Your eyes are burning holes in me."

Vaughn blushed as he realized he was staring. "You look nice."

I raised an eyebrow. "Do you realize you're bleeding?" I asked him, amusement crept into my voice.

Vaughn turned away from me and wiped his nose. Then quickly turned back to me. "Shall we?" He asked holding out his arm.

I smiled and linked my arm though his. "Yes we shall."


	7. Chapter 6

I set up my alarm early, so it woke me up at 6:00am. I quickly turned it off after the first beep. I quickly took off the covers and went to the fridge. I took out two eggs and bread slices and put the bread in the toaster and the eggs in a pan. Setting the heat for the eggs and timer for the toaster I ran outside to get the newspaper. Taking off the rubber band and smoothing it out on the table I take off the rubber band and look at the artist's drawing of a monster seen around the city. _Shit..._ I tend to the eggs and take out the toast.

Munching on both I walk to the dresser and grab my one dress. It was stone gray with straps. It looked like an actual rock without the moss and dirt. _Aurora would hate it. _  
I tip toed into the bathroom avoiding all the wooden boards that squeak when you step on them. I ran the shower letting it get a little steamy before getting in. It felt like I was washing off thousands of year worth of dirt. I stepped out of the shower and blow dried my hair. Instead of straightening today I let my hair curl naturally. After using the curler to make sure each side was even I put it away and put the dress on. I walked out of the bathroom to beside the beds with the floor length mirror.

I glanced at the clock. 7:57am. As I looked Aurora woke up.

"Having fun staring?" I asked.

"Tons," she replied with a smile. She sat up and let the blankets fall onto the floor.

"I'll be back tonight. Do NOT, I repeat do NOT get into any trouble."

"Why would I?" she asked tilting her head.

"Bunny please. Just don't burn down the house," I turn around and grab Aurora's note off the table.

I open the door and walk towards the Garmon Mine District. Thankfully it wasn't too windy and by the time I found his house I was very tired. I slipped the note under his door. I sighed.

"Marella?" I heard a voice. Down the street there stood Calvin. He wore a light brown jacket that had fuzz coming out where the cloth came together. Everything was the same though, hat, hair, pants, boots. "Marella," he said in amazement.

"What?" I ask walking with him to the festival.

"You look," he trailed off.

"Good?" I suggested.

"Amazing,"

"Really? 'Cause Aurora hates it. She didn't even tell me but when I saw her this morning she looked like she wanted to bring me to a mall to find something better. And Aurora hates malls."

"Well don't listen to her about that. You look beautiful." he gave me a smile that I couldn't help blushing and looking away. "Besides I think it matches you."

"What?"_ Is he calling me cold and hard hearted? That's more like Bunny then me!_

"No, like, you're quiet and make pictures look better." I laughed,

"You're joking right?" We turned down the path towards Flute Fields.

"Why would I?" he asked and his hand brushed mine. I stiffened. "Are you OK?"

"Ya, ya I just thought of something," he gave me a suspicious look. "I forgot to feed Camilla, and the chicken."

"Aurora will," We reached Flute Fields and crossed the bridge to an island with a large field. There were tall trees surrounding the edge and they all had bright lights hanging off them. In the middle was a huge pot.

"Was I supposed to do something?" I was quite puzzled by the huge pot but even more puzzled as to how they got it there since it was taller than the tallest person on the island which was a fisherman named Denny.

"Well ya, but I didn't get to tell you so I did it myself." He said starting to check his jacket pockets for something.

"Which is?" he smiled as he pulled out a bell pepper and a carrot.

"Well every year we all bring something and toss it in the pot."

"I see everyone except...the Witch."

"Oh ya, well, uh...she was..." he put a hand on his neck. I gave him a questioning look. He chuckled and his hair bounced. I nearly didn't hear what he said next, "The Witch isn't allowed here 'cause she always threw in Toadstools and everyone got sick," though I never ate it," he winked at me. I giggled and immediately stopped myself. _Giggling? What's with you?_ "Well come on," he said handing me the bell pepper.

I walked over to the pot and the heat was intense. The fire was licking the surface of the pot. Felicia seemed the only one comfortable with the heat and gave us the nod to toss in the veggies. I tossed it in up and over and I heard a plop as it landed into the soup. I could only guess what the colour would be at the end.

"So now what?"

"Now we wait, Felicia will tell us when we can eat. Shall we sit?" He motioned towards a shady spot beneath a giant oak tree. We weaved through the groups of people chatting saying excuse me and sorrys. When we finally reached the edge and squeezed out I sighed in relief. Way too crowded. He sits down and taps the ground beside him. I roll my eyes comically and sit down. We talked about everything. We talked about the people in front of us. They didn't even seem to notice us since they all had their backs to us. We saw Chloe drop her yam and that's when we both decided not to eat the soup, after a long laugh from her surprised face. As soon as I spotted Aurora and Vaughn we went over. _Yuck that awful dress?_ Calvin gave Aurora a look over and I elbowed him in the arm. Aurora gave me a hard look at me as if she knew what was running through my mind. Me and Aurora laughed and I think even Vaughn chuckled as his hat moved a little.

"So did you like the walk, Aurora?" I asked.

"It's just a walk," she shrugged.

"Fine then Vaughn did you have a nice walk?" I turn to him.

"Fine," I notice Calvin looking at something. Taro the old rancher is sitting alone with his head hanging low.

"I think he needs someone to talk to," Calvin walks over to him and we all follow. Aurora rolls her eyes and lets them rest on Vaughn in the corner of her eye. "Are you OK Taro?" Calvin asks as he sits down on the bench.

"My grandson," a chill goes down my spine. "H-he died,"

"What?" I asked, quickly shutting my mouth.

"Remember the earthquake a few days ago?" We all nodded I remember Calvin introducing me to some people on the other islands and he seemed nice. That was two days before the quake. Aurora had hated him. I looked at her and her face was blank. But I thought I saw a tear in the corner of her eye.

"A monster came out of the fissure and just snapped him up. I'm staying with Natalie and Felicia at Horn Ranch since they have extra rooms."

"What did it look like?" Aurora asked. I gave her the "your an idiot" look.

Taro didn't see the look but he continued,"It was like a huge lizard with huge jaws and teeth. It moved so fast..." Calvin put a hand on his shoulder.

"It'll all be fine Taro," I said. Natalie butted in and quickly said,

"Grandfather come on you haven't even put your vegetable in the pot."

"I'm coming, youngsters these days," My heart felt a little better at the fact he was snapping at people again. Natalie gave us all a scanning look before turning on her heel towards the pot. "Move out of the way!" he snapped at Vaughn. He quickly took a step back, as Taro was know for hitting people that didn't move with his cane. Aurora asked the question that was on my tongue,

"Why are all these monsters coming around?"

"We don't really know, they just started." Calvin answered getting up. Felicia called from the top of a platform near the pot. The fire had been put out though you could still smell it.

"Thanks for coming to this year's Harvest Festival! Before we chow down can we h-have a minute of silence for Elliot." She nearly started crying and hung her head. I could tell it took every ounce of her strength to stop them. Aurora began tapping her foot. I elbowed poked her from behind. She glared at me, but stopped. "Again thank you for coming and contributing. Let's eat!" She scooped some soup and handed the first bowl to Hamilton, the mayor. People started lining up. Me and Calvin waited back.

"You OK? You seem upset,"

"I just can't believe no-one has done anything," I held back the hate in my voice.

"Well they were here before, but they almost always stayed in the forests or the mountains and oceans but maybe they are getting braver. Besides I've got your back," he hung an arm over my shoulders. _More like I've got your back..._I gave him a grateful smile. We walked over to the table where Aurora and Vaughn were sitting. Aurora was almost done when I told her about Chloe.

"Oh well," she lifted the bowl to get more soup in her spoon. Vaughn pushed his half eaten bowl away,

"Maybe I'm not that hungry after all," We all laughed. A few minutes of good talking later Felicia announced,

"That concludes the Harvest Festival though we are having a dance. All are welcome. We wish you a safe walk home and please walk home with someone. Felicia pushed a button that started a slow song.

"May I have this dance?" Calvin asked holding out a hand and tipping his hat with the other. I looked at Aurora who rolled her eyes. Vaughn looked up a little surprised with Calvin then he brought his hat down again.

"You may," I said taking his hand. We walked over to the clearing where it has emptied a lot, but a lot of couples were there. Maya and Chase, Gill and Luna, Jin and Anissa, Toby and Renee, Julius and Candace, Luke and Selena, Owen and Kathy. Lanna and Denny, Lily and Will, Natalie and Pierre. I walked with Calvin near the edge. He put his hands on my waist. I hung my arms around his shoulders and warned him, "I'm not a good dancer,"

"That's fine," We turned in a tight circle. He looked into my eyes. I moved a little closer. My eye caught Aurora behind Calvin. She held a thumbs up though I could see the jealousy. I smiled and looked back at Calvin. I tightened my arms around his neck and leaned my head against his shoulder. We swayed a little and I could hear his heart beat, it was so calming I thought I might have fallen asleep. _But that's OK, because Calvin's here and he always will be. _I shifted my head so my forehead was against his neck. He gave me a squeeze and I return it. Eventually we were the last ones.

**Author's note: Sorry for some of the mistakes ^^' My friend and I seem to be switching between tenses a little. I apologize. Encase any of you are confused my friend writes Marella's point of view and I write Aurora's. Well I hope you guys are enjoying it so far. Please review :)**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

I stretched out on the grass, and watched Ella dance with Calvin. Vaughn was leaning against a tree beside me. Neither of us seemed to be bothered by the silence, so I'm wasn't going to be the first to break it. Truth be told I was glad we weren't fighting and ruining the good mood. I heard clothing rub against the bark and felt something touch the side of my head. I looked up and see Vaughn sitting down. I smiled at him and blinked, then turned back to watching the dancers.

"Marella's not a very good dancer is she?" Vaughn's low voice broke the silence.

I chuckled and shook my head. "Nope. She has two left feet, and between the two there's only a brain cell and a half."

I heard Vaughn chuckle. "Can you dance?" He asked.

I sighed and rolled onto my back. "A little. My adoptive father made me take lessons when I was younger."

"You never say anything about you're real parents. What ever happened to them?"

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "I don't know. I've only been told about the night my adoptive father found me."

"I see." Vaughn murmured.

I fidgeted and tried to pull the dress up higher over my chest. "It may sound horrible but from the way I act I'd probably be fighting with my real parents all the time. I loved Edward like a father and that's all I ever wanted. True because I grew up with him I'm a little rough around the edge's but...I like it that way."

I saw Vaughn's purple eyes flash at me out of the corner of my eye. "Aurora?"

I tilted my head back. "Mhm?"

"Should we get going? It's only us four left her now and I'm pretty sure they want some alone time."

I smirked and nodded. "Most likely." I snickered.

"What's so funny?"

"When I get home remind me to snip Ella's V-card in half."

Vaughn got to his feet and held out his hand. "Her what?"

I grabbed his hand and pulled myself up. "Her V-card." I raised my eyebrows.

"Oh." Vaughn frowned, suddenly getting it. "Let's hope not."

I snickered again. "She wouldn't do 's a very cautious person and wouldn't do something extreme without thinking it through. Unlike someone I know..." I frowned.

"Oh? And what exactly did you do?" Vaughn headed for the bridge.

I sighed. "I've done lots of things I'm not proud of." I murmured.

Vaughn and I fell into a silence. But it wasn't an easy silence like before. We passed by a group of trees and I saw a shadow pass by us. I whipped around suddenly feeling the hair on the back of my neck stand up. I heard Vaughn stop. "What's wrong?" He asked walking back towards me.

"I thought I saw something... It must have just been my imagination." I murmured turning to him.

He gave me a small smile which amazed me. "It's late. Night plays funny tricks on people."

I continued walking. _But not on __**ME**_. I thought bitterly to myself. "Hey Vaughn?" I waited for him to respond with a grunt before continuing. "The cow was acting strange this morning. Could you stop by and check on her before you leave?"

"Sure."

I sighed in relief as the ranch's porch light came into view. I grabbed the key from a pocket on the inside of my dress and opened the door. I held the door open for Vaughn. He swept in without a glance at me. I rolled my eyes and followed him in. "Umm..."

"I'll go check on the cow while you change?" Vaughn raised his eyebrows, and the way he said it made it seem like a question.

"Sure?" I played with my thumb and glanced at the floor.

Vaughn headed for the door and left. I groaned and grabbed my night wear from my bed. I slipped into the bathroom and changed into my short shorts, and tank top. I slid my brush through my hair and left the bathroom. I grabbed a bottle of Keith's that I hid in the back of the fridge from Ella and sat at the table.

I sipped from the beer bottle and leaned into the chair. I heard a knock at the door. "Come in." I yawned.

Vaughn came in and pulled his hat down. "The cow's fine." He murmured.

"Great thanks." I took another swing of beer. "Have a seat." I waved my hand at the chair across the table. Vaughn eyed the beer and sat down. "Want one?" I asked him smirking, expecting him to say no.

"Sure." He answered taking off his hat and hanging it on the back of his chair.

I tried to keep the surprise off my face as I headed for the fridge. I reached into the fridge and pulled out a few beers. With a smirk on my face I pushed three over to Vaughn and kept two for myself. "So have you ever gotten drunk before?" I asked before taking another swing from my beer.

"Yes."

I chuckled. "Going to need a bit more information then that tough guy."

Vaughn raised his eyebrows. "Tough guy?" I shrugged and took another sip of beer. "I used to get drunk every once in a while with my father."

I leaned back in the chair making the two front legs come up off the floor. "I see."

Vaughn glanced around the house. "No pictures?"

"No need for them." I answered.

"Oh?"

"I can remember everything I've ever done on the mainland with no problems." I glanced away, and watched the nighttime world outside the window.

"Come now it couldn't have been that bad."

"It was horrible." I sighed bringing the two chair legs back down to the floor. I took another sip of beer. "I was raised by a man who taught me fighting and violence is always acceptable." I frowned. "I became leader of a street gang. I got drunk and had wild parties. I'm messed up."

"That doesn't sound too b-"

"It may not sound bad Vaughn." I turned and glared at him. "But the things I've seen. The things I've DONE. They'll always haunt me forever." I took another swing of beer.

I sighed feeling the familiar woozy feeling. I took a last sip from the beer and placed it on the table. I grabbed another one from right beside the empty one and popped it open. I took a huge swing from it and sighed. "Mind iff iii turrn oonn th eradioo." Vaughn's voice came from my right.

I slowly turned my head to see two and a half empty beer bottles sitting in front of him _Damn he's faster then I am._ I thought crossly. I nodded then chugged the rest of my beer. The song Shake Tramp by Marianas Trench assaulted my ear drums as I slammed the now second empty beer bottle on the table. "Loovvveee thhiis ssong," I murmured.

Vaughn smiled and held out his hand. I giggled, _Bunny pull yourself together! You just GIGGLED! _I grabbed Vaughn's hand and he pulled me out of the chair. "I'm still a little crazy all the time and I can try to hide it that's still mine." He started to sing to the song.

I laughed and joined in. "Try a little more, little more, little more, slap you like a bitch and you take it like a whore!"

I started dancing randomly, and soon enough Vaughn had joined in. "Know any good dance moves?" He asked over the music which I turned up till it was blaring.

"The clothesline!" I shouted above the music. I put my hands in front of my raised my left arm, then my right and waved them above my head. I giggled again as Vaughn started copying me. I raised my right arm to my head and raised my left arm all the way out. "The sprinkler!" I shouted laughing at the same time as I started moving my arms together.

Vaughn started to laugh as I showed him all the different kinds of weird moves Edward taught me. I tripped trying to teach him the cha cha slide. I fell to the floor laughing my head off. My laughter was almost under control when I looked up to see Vaughn swaying. I jumped to my feet and grabbed his arm to steady him. "Thanks." He smiled as the song changed.

"This is a weird station." I murmured as I Cross My Heart by George Strait came on.

"Do you know this song?" Vaughn asked his voice low.

I smiled and nodded. "I know every word." I blushed.

Vaughn smiled and held out his hand. "May I have this dance? I think I missed it earlier at the field."

I smiled and grabbed his hand. "Our love is unconditional, we knew it from the start." I started singing.

Vaughn smiled and sang the next part. "I can see it in your eyes, I can feel it in your heart. From here on after...let's stay where we are right now."

"And share all the love and laughter. That a lifetime will allow." I blushed as Vaughn pulled me into his arms. _I barely know you yet... I fell this way. This is all wrong yet it feels so right._

Our voices mingles together for the chorus. "I cross my heart and promise to, give all I got to give to make all your dreams come true. In all the world you'll never find...a love as true...as mine."

We slowly moved in a little box as the song progressed. Every now and then I'd sing a line or he would. For the last part of the song Vaughn twirled me, I smiled and laughed as Vaughn bumped into a chair. Then the song ended and another one came on. I smiled and pushed myself away running over to the stereo. I laughed and turned to Vaughn as I plugged in the bass speakers.

Lonestar, What About Now nearly killed our eardrums. I smiled and started singing along at the top of my voice. "The sign in the window said for sale or trade. On the last remaining dinosaur Detroit made. Seven hundred dollars was a heck of a deal. For a four hundred horsepower jukebox on wheels. And that road rolls out like a welcome mat. I don't know where it goes but it beats where we're at. We always said someday somehow. We were gonna get away gonna blow this town. What about now, how 'bout tonight. Baby for once let's don't think twice. Let's take that spin that never ends. That we've been talkin' about. What about now, why should we wait. We can chase these dreams down the interstate. And be long gone 'fore the world moves on and makes another round. What about now!"

Vaughn grabbed my arm and we started dancing together again, but this time it was fast paced and exciting. Two friends dancing. I started doing the weird dances moves and he copied them all perfectly with a huge grin on his face. I laughed and grabbed his hat. The look in his eyes was priceless as I slammed it down on my head grabbed a chair and sat on it backwards.

I laughed as he grabbed his hat pulled the chair out from underneath me and sat on it himself. "Hey Vaughn?" I shouted over the music.

"What?" He shouted back.

I scrambled to my feet and walked over. Smirking I leaned down and said in his ear, "Save a horse ride a cowboy." I smiled as he turned towards me a shocked look on his face. "By the way Vaughn?"

"Yes?"

I kissed him.

**Author's note: So here we are! Chapter... what chapter is it again? Right 7! Woot! :P I just had to have Aurora and Vaughn get drunk. It was just too tempting... Not sure if my partner is very happy with me for writing it ^^'. Anyways thanks for reading all this way :D See you guys soon**


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I started to drift into sleep against his chest. "Hey, Marella, wake up," he whispered in my ear. "Marella wake up we have to get you home. You can sleep once you are in your bed tonight." He lifted me away from his warm chest.

"Mmm?" All I wanted to do was fall asleep knowing he was there.

"Come on," he slipped his hand off my hip and closed it around my hand. Even the butterflies in my stomach couldn't wake me up fully. I yawned. "Come," he whispered in my ear again and took a step away.

"Hey," I nearly lost my balance.

"Well come on then." I walked after him. He moved his hand to my hip to help me stay upright. It wasn't too dark since the moon was full. Just as I looked up at it a wolf howled off somewhere, close. I chill went down my spine and Calvin seemed to sense it. "Are you OK?" he tightened his arm around me.

"Ya, just a little dark."

"You're scared of the dark?"

"No, just the things that lurk around at night."

"Well I'm here." He puffed out his chest a little and grinned down at me. I looked at his eyes, which had turned the colour of the sky. Each one had a tiny star. He let out his breath. We were almost at the house. I saw lights on in the house.

"Can you come with me to check on Aurora? I have a feeling Vaughn is still there." I walk with Calvin up the steps and open the door slowly. Inside I found Aurora sprawled on the floor and Vaughn passed out on the table. "Um Calvin? Can you help Vaughn?" I asked stepping inside.

"Aw Vaughn what did you do?" He picked up his crushed cowboy hat off a chair. "First," he said, "Let me help you with Aurora." Calvin took both her arms and I took her legs and we lifted her onto her bed. I couldn't help looking at Calvin's muscles. Making sure she would be OK if she puked Calvin turned to Vaughn.

"How are you going to get Vaughn home?"

"I'm going to have to carry him I guess," He bent down and slung Vaughn over his shoulder. "Want to come to the ruins to see the writing?" His question took me off guard especially since I was half awake.

"Uh…um OK. Can Aurora and Vaughn come too?" He seemed to become tired after my question.

"Ya, see you tomorrow and the entrance of the mines." I held open the door and gave him a hug before he went out the door and up the path.

Aurora and I were walking up the path to the Garmon Mine District, after doing our chores, when I got the courage to ask her

"What happened last night?" She started to laugh.

When she calmed down enough to talk she said, "Nothing we had a few beers, we danced and that's it."

"Dancing?" I raised one eyebrow. The crunching of the rocks under our feet echoed throughout the canyon and as we crossed the bridge, our feet on the wood. Calvin and Vaughn were waiting at the entrance of the mines. Vaughn didn't seem to have the hangover side effects that Aurora did.

"Hi Calvin, Vaughn," Calvin said hello and Vaughn nodded his head. Aurora grunted.

"Are you OK Aurora?" Vaughn asked taking a step towards her. Aurora moved in time backwards

"I'm fine," she snapped at him. Vaughn put up his hands. Aurora looked back where we came from. _Is she blushing?_ I gave Calvin a stressed look. He gave me a hug and before Aurora turned he let go and said,

"Follow me." He walked into the mine. I took a look over the ocean at the green patch of forest. I saw something arch its back in the water and dive again. It was the same dark green as the forest. I quickly turned away and started following them down the mine's steep staircase.

"Hello?" It echoed through the tunnel.

"Are you coming?" I heard Calvin.

"Ya," I started to see a dim light, "I just saw something in the water." I continued as I came out of a tunnel.

"This is it," he said. As my eyes got more adjusted to the dimmer light I made out a slab of stone with writing covering the whole thing. A lady with short green hair that curled at the end had a small air compressor and was blasting the dirt off the etched slab.

"Phoebe!" He called over the sound of it. She turned around and her face was smudged with dirt. She wore a big pair of red glasses and a brown work suit. She flicked the off switch.

"Yes?"

"How's it coming?" He walked over to the wall.

"Great," She said and turned to give him a long hug. Phoebe shot a dirty look at me. He put his hands on her shoulders and pushed her gently away.

"So this must be the Aurora and Marella," She nearly spat my name into the dirt,"You were telling me about. How nice to meet you." She held out her hand I took it she pulled herself near my ear. "Stay away form Calvin, he's mine," she hissed. She pulled away with the most convincing smile ever and shook hands with Aurora. "Nice to meet you Aurora,"

"You too," She mumbled though I thought I saw a glint in her eye.

"Come on I'll explain what the words mean." I grabbed two chairs for Aurora and I as Vaughn seemed comfortable leaning up against the wall.

"Over here it talks about how there are two sisters." He pointed high up. "This whole slab is a story, talking about these two sisters," he held up two fingers though he kept his eyes on the slab. The side of his face was lit by the lamp which was threatening to go out, flickering every few seconds. His blue eyes were excited as he recited the tale.

"They used to be the best of friends, playing together when they were younger and helping each other as they became older and learned how to use they're powers. One was powerful in strength and could never be beaten in battle. The other was strong in magic, being able to control the elements, clever and evasive. Then a Prince appeared. They fell in love for him and they fought. Their friendship collapsed and they warred for years. Whoever won him over would become the next Harvest Goddess and rule with him. The Harvest King grew weary, of the rivalry that had replaced their love. He took their souls and placed them into two unborn children who he hoped would become friends. The Harvest King did this so that they would learn to work together, with their different powers, instead of fighting which made them weaker overall." He turned to me. "Well that was the shortened condensed version, but you get the story." Aurora got up and stretched.

"Ya, it wa-"

"Yes it was amazing now would you mind helping me, your excavation partner, with this work? You haven't been here much. I was starting to miss you. You know we have to move back to the mainland soon with all of our findings." She walked over, between our chairs, and out of the corner of my eye I noticed Aurora move her foot. Phoebe tripped and landed in a puddle of mud. She was covered. Her mouth hung open and she wiped her face off. "What do you think you're doing?" She spun on me.

"What?"

"I saw you move your foot!"

"If you saw her then why did you trip?" Aurora asked with a hint of a smirk.

Phoebe walked up to her and muttered,"Stay out of this or you'll be the next one in the mud."

"Bitch," Aurora sneered. Phoebe said nothing and walked back over to me.

"Calvin do something about this slut." My eyes widened in shock. She acted as if I just killed her whole family.

"OK," Calvin got up. "Get out bitch," he looked at her, then back down at me.

"You heard him," Phoebe spat at me and I dodged it. I turned to Calvin. Aurora seemed rooted to the ground. Her eyes danced with anger and distrust. Vaughn looked up with shocked violet eyes.

"I meant you," Calvin grabbed her with both hands by the collar and lifted her off the ground a little. Phoebe's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates. He raised his right hand. Her eyes squeezed together. I jump out of the chair and grab his left arm.

"Calvin! Stop! Don't hurt her! It doesn't matter! Don't! Don't do it!" Calvin bit his lip. His right hand started to shake. He took one look at my face and put it down. He released his left hand. Phoebe dropped down and ran up the stairs.

"Come back here bitch!" Aurora yelled as she ran up the stairs.

"Aurora!" Vaughn ran after the girls. I stood there holding onto Calvin's left arm. He had his head down. I let go and my hands were shaking violently. He walked over and sat down with his back on the slab.

"Calvin?" I sat down on the chair. I reached over to put my hand on his shoulder, but just as they touched he shrugged them off.

"I almost did it." He put took off his hat and put a hand through his hair.

"No you didn't because you stopped yourself. It's OK-"

"It's not OK so why did you say that before?" His eyebrows knit together, but he didn't look up.

"Say what?" I was puzzled I didn't remember anything I said in the freak out.

"'It doesn't matter?"

"Oh, I meant it doesn't matter if she hurt me. Why?"

"Why doesn't matter?" he looked up at me with piercing blue eyes.

"Because…because…it doesn't matter. You shouldn't worry about that it doesn't matter what people do, right? Sticks and stones?"

"Well people do care, your parents, Aurora, m-" he cut himself off. We sat there is silence. I sat down beside him on the cool stone. I turned to him.

"What did she mean when she said you guys were going back to the mainland?"

"We have to go back soon with this slab and the translations to present them to a museum to get a grant to keep looking for more stuff. Then we can come back." I pecked him on the cheek. His head spun around and his hair flew.

"A goodbye present," he leaned towards me. My eyes started to close. We heard noises outside. I sprang up. Calvin looked up at me with an evil grin. I coughed we should see what's happening.

"LET ME AT HER!" I heard Aurora's muffled yell. I ran up the stairs. Calvin stopped me before we got to the top.

"I do care about you. More than you know." I blinked and walked up the rest of the way. Vaughn was holding back Aurora and Bo was holding back Phoebe. Owen jogged over to Vaughn because he was losing his grip. Bo called over to Chloe to help him. I looked at Phoebe's face and sure enough there was a red mark on the side of her head.

"Aurora stop!" I yelled.

"Slut!" Aurora called.

"Bitch!" Phoebe replied.

"Bastard!" Aurora yelled back.

"Stop Aurora!" I yelled at her. She stopped moving, Vaughn's and Owens grip loosened. Aurora slipped out and ran at Phoebe with her left hand high above her head ready.

"Aurora!" Calvin and I ran towards her.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

I ran at Phoebe with my left hand held high above me. Phoebe's eyes widen. With a scowl I lowered my left hand and twisted my body. My right hand clenched into a fist and I gritted my teeth. I punched Phoebe in the nose. "Slut." I muttered.

I kicked her knee and smiled when I heard a crack. "Aah!" She cried falling to the ground.

I stood above her my fist clenched. "Get up." I spat at her.

I watched as she cringed away from me. With a growl I pulled her up by her collar. No one was getting in my way. _They are smarter then they look_. I thought to myself. "Guess what bitch. No one messes with my sister." Wait no that's not right. My sister? It just slipped out. I cranked back my right arm. With a snarl I punched the woman in the jaw. I let Phoebe fall to the ground. I quickly turned away and looked for a stick. I saw one a little ways away.

I walked over and quickly grabbed it. With a smirk on my face I turned towards Phoebe. "Get up." I spat at her again. "Get up before I break an arm."

I watched with grim satisfaction as Phoebe tried to stand. I watched as Owen walked over and tried to help her up. "Leave me alone asshole!" She snapped at the poor man.

Owen backed away hurt and sadness shimmering in his eyes. I frowned and narrowed my eyes. Three people she's hurt so far. Three hits. I waited until she had dragged herself to her feet. "I'm not the most honorable person ever, " I began. "But I have a code of honor. You get what you give." I twirled the stick expertly in my hand. "You've hurt three people today. Calvin, Marella and Owen with the insult." I gripped the stick tightly in my left hand, the bitch was lucky I chose to go easy on her. "For that I'll hit you three times."

Phoebe's eyes narrowed and she glared at Marella. "You're a whore."

I took a step forward. "The name calling ends here. If you say anything to her again, I will re-arrange that butt ugly face of yours and take a limb or two."

I swung the stick and hit her leg. With a scream she landed on her knees. I swung the stick again and hit her arm. I waited as she yelled for me to stop. I watched her as she lay sniffing on the ground. I swung the stick a third time and hit her back. Finished I threw the stick on the ground beside her. "YOU FUCKING WHORE! YOU DEMON FROM HELL!" She screamed at me.

I smirked and crouched down beside her head. "I am giving you the justice you deserve, I went easy on you this time Phoebe. Next time I will personally give you hell." I stood and walked away. I felt the burning sensation of everyone's gazes on me until I reached the bridge. With a muttered curse I crossed the bridge and headed for the field.

I sat down in the middle of the field and watched the clouds. I could hear Dr. Jin running up the path towards the Garmon Mines. I growled and laid down. I closed my eyes letting myself drift away. _Am I a bad person for protecting Ella? Was I too harsh? Yes I was too harsh but I was protecting one of the most important things I have._ I laid there until I heard familiar voice coming down the path. With a sigh I stood up and headed for the house. I didn't want to be caught.

I opened the door and slipped inside. Slowly I walked over to me bed and pulled my suitcase out from underneath it. I opened the top and sighed as the gleam of weapons seemed to give me energy. I shifted the weapons around looking for my adoptive fathers old weapon. Then I remembered, I'd left it out in the field. With a sigh I closed my suitcase, and slid it back underneath the bed. I heard the front door creak open. "Aurora?" Vaughn's voice echoed around the small house.

I looked up. "Hi." I whispered.

Vaughn stood in the doorway for a few seconds before closing the door and walking over to me. "You're scary when you're angry. You know that?"

I chuckled. "You have to be when you're a jjang in a gang."

"Jjang?" Vaughn's hand reached out then fell back to his side.

I smirked, "It's Japanese for best fighter. Where I come from there was a lot of Japanese traditions."

"Oh."

I sighed. "I have to go find something in the field. I'll talk to you later."

"Well I was going out to the field anyways." Vaughn murmured.

I smiled, "Okay."

I left the house with Vaughn following close behind me. I walked over to the part of the field I remembered hiding the gun in. I walked over to a pile of leaves and dived into it. I tore it apart. After a few minutes of lifting leaves a glint of gold caught my eye. Grinning I lifted a leaf and found my gun. "Did you find what you're looking for?" Vaughn asked walking over.

I nodded. "Mhm."

"What is it?" He asked looking over my shoulder.

"My adoptive father called it a gun. He said it was a one of a kind." I stood up and dusted myself off.

"You know how to use that thing?" Vaughn asked his voice full of disbelief.

"Yup."

"Show me?"

I smiled at Vaughn. "Okay. Go into the shed and grab five pieces of wood."

I watched as Vaughn walked over and chose five pieces. All of them looked fairly small. _Good a challenge is just what I need right now._ I watched as Vaughn started to set them out at random intervals. _What a mind reader that man is._ I thought to myself.

Once Vaughn had set them all out he walked back towards me. "So what do you do?" He asked.

I smiled and showed him the gun. "This part here is the safety catch. Right now if I pull this back," I pointed at the trigger. "It won't do anything. But if I remove the safety and pull on it, it'll shoot a bullet."

"A bullet?"

"A small metal ball that breaks skin and can fatally injure someone."

"I see. Is it hard to use?"

"Once you get used to it, it's like breathing."

"Are you good at it?"

"Watch." I smiled and faced the targets. With a grin on my face I raised the gun and held it with both my hands. I aimed and fired. The next shoot came right after the other. **BLAM! BLAM!BLAM! BLAM! BLAM!** I lowered the gun and smiled. "Would you like to go check the wood?" I asked him sweetly.

Vaughn nodded and headed for the wood. I followed him clicking the safety into place. Sure enough through each of the pieces of wood there was a small circular hole. I crouched down beside Vaughn as he inspected one. "There really is more to you then meets the eye isn't there?"

I smiled and nodded. "Yea...most people tend to avoid me because I know how to do things they can't."

"I'm not about to start avoiding you." _Am I imagining it or did Vaughn actually sound sincere?_

I smiled and hugged the man. "Thank you." I whispered in his ear.

"No thank you, Aurora."

A fall wind blew gently across the land. I leaned into Vaughn's warmth and tried to ignore it. "About last night." I murmured.

"What about it?" Vaughn asked.

"I-uhn...nothing." I stammered feeling myself blush. I shivered and then scowled at myself.

Vaughn wrapped an arm around me. "If you're going to ask if I had a good time. The answer's yes. I had a great time." He murmured pulling me closer.

I smiled. "I'm glad." I answered truthfully.

We stood together watching the sun start to sink down towards the edge of the sky. I shivered again but tried to disguise the movement. "Cold?" Vaughn asked his voice amused.

"A little." I confessed trying to keep my voice calm.

"Want to go inside?"

"No, I'm fine out here."

"Okay." Vaughn rubbed his hand up and down my shoulder.

I sighed and watched the sun sink. As the sun touched the horizon I heard growling behind us. I turned and saw a shadow slinking through the field. I quickly flicked the safety on the gun off. "Turn around slowly." I whispered to Vaughn.

Vaughn turned following my instructions. The shadow creeped even closer. When it reached a patch of dim sunshine, I caught a glimpse of purple and black fur, and a huge mouth. I frowned and grasped my gun tighter. _What the hell is it?_ I thought stepping in front of Vaughn.

The monster stopped five feet away. "Are you Aurora Edwards?" The beast spoke in a low rasp.

I swallowed the fear, and nodded. "I am."

"My master sends his regards."

"Why?" I narrowed my eyes.

"Because your sister is about to die..."

"I don't have a sister." I snapped losing patience.

"Are you sure of that my goddess?"

I growled confused. "It's not I who will be dying tonight." I whispered. I raised the gun knowing it wouldn't know what it was. "It's you." I pulled the guns trigger. A second later the thing fell to the ground dead.

I heard screaming in the distance. I snapped my head up and ran for the house. Running through the field I jumped over logs and rocks. "Vaughn!" I shouted.

"What?" I turned my head and saw him running behind me.

"If I give you the gun, you think you could use it?" I asked turning my head back around.

"I can try."

"Good." I muttered picking up speed.

Vaughn started to slow as we got closer to the house. Gritting my teeth I aimed for the window. Steeling myself I dived through it. With a gasp of pain I rolled through the glass as I hit the ground. With a groan I stood up and ran over to my bed. "Bunny are you insane?" Vaughn thundered as he came through the front door.

I gasped for breath and reached under the bed and pulled out my suitcase again. "Here." I said tossing him the gun. I unlocked the suitcase and pulled out a sword, and a couple of daggers. I strapped the sword to my waist and ran over to my dresser. I yanked the bottom drawer out and pulled out a pair of worn leather boots. I kicked off my sneakers and pulled them on.

I turned to Vaughn who's eyes were wide and staring. "What the hell?" He whispered

"Remember how I said my adoptive father was strict?" Vaughn nodded. "He taught me how to use weapons and how to fight with my bare fist."

"That's why you said everyone avoids you."

I nodded tears coming to my eyes as I saw the way he looked at me. I shook my head and blinked the tears away, I didn't have time for this. "Stay here or come with me. "

"My choice?"

I nodded. "I'd prefer if you came that way I know I could protect you..."

Vaughn watched me for a second then smiled. "I was going to come anyways." I smiled back and released my breath. I hadn't even realized I'd been holding it in. I left the house with Vaughn hard on my heels. I looked over my shoulder, at Vaughn. _I hope I didn't make a mistake._

Vaughn and I turned the corner, the screams were getting louder. The only one I registered was Marellas. I saw a group of shadows moving together. With a snarl I unsheathed my sword and ran into the mass. With a scream of rage I brought my sword down on a monster cutting it in half. Whipping around I sliced a monsters arm off. From there I whipped around trying to find Marella and Calvin.

I spotted Calvin a few feet away. With a growl I jumped over a monster and landed beside him. He was bleeding over his eye, and his chest had cuts in it. I grabbed him and swung him over my shoulder. I jumped back over the monster and wormed my through the monsters. "Aurora over here!" I looked to my right to see Vaughn next to a house.

I ran over and set Calvin down. "I have to go back for Ella. Stay here and make sure he stays put." I growled before rushing back to the mass of monsters.

"BUNNY!" I heard Marellas voice calling for me.

I turned and saw her underneath a monsters belly. I ran over and pulled her out from underneath the monster. "You okay?" I asked, chopping off a monsters head as it ventured to close.

"Fine." She gasped, but I knew she was lying. Her eyes were full or terror.

"Hop on." I muttered turning my back to her.

I grunted as she climbed on. With a scowl I slashed at a monster that leaped for me. I raced through the monsters back to the place where Vaughn and Calvin were waiting. Marella climbed off my back and raced over to Calvin's side. I turned back to the horde of monsters. "If I'm not back in half an hour, leave without me."

I started to walk back, when someone grabbed my arm. I turned to look into Vaughn's purple eyes. "Don't go." He whispered.

I smiled sadly at the man and gently pried my arm out of his grip. "I have to." I murmured.

"No you don't." Vaughn's purple eyes bored into mine.

With a small smile I raised my hand to his face. "Vaughn...I promise I'll come back." I stood on my toes and kissed him. Vaughn wrapped his arms around me and lifted me off my feet. He dropped me and I broke the kiss. I turned away and ran back to the horde.


	11. Chapter 10

I felt helpless. Watching Aurora killing these beats as if it was so natural to her. I winced as a tiny one crawled behind her and bit her leg. That earned it a decapitation. Calvin put a hand on top of mine, which was on top of my knee.

"Calvin there's more coming and I think Aurora is getting a tired," I noticed that even though she was still fighting with everything she's got her moves were becoming slower, but as I watched she seemed to call upon a reserved part of her power and her moves became faster.. A huge monster climbed up the ocean cliff and towards Aurora.

"Shit, Calvin I'll be right back," I said turning to him. I leaned towards him. His eyes scanned my face and he started to lean. A shriek from a monster made me whip my head around and run down the slope. As soon as I saw the ranch I whistled loudly. Camilla jumped the too low fence and ran towards stopped and I hoped on thanks to a nearby rock. I rode her bareback the rest of the way to the house.

I flung open the door to the house and searched for my bow and arrows. I grabbed two of Aurora's daggers, that she had left out. Putting them in my pocket, I thanked the gods that I forgot to put the reins back in the barn, I ran back outside. I attached the reins a little too roughly to Camilla's halter. I rode her back to the fight. I pushed Camilla to her max and we were there in under a minute. I slowed her down and took aim at the closest furry, muscular monster. It landed with a thud in its back. It whipped around and roared. _Shit._

I watched it charge, throwing up dirt behind its claws. I took out another arrow and released. The monster let out a sickening cry and it fell to the ground. Camilla reared. Taking the reins I brought her over to the guys.

"Where's Aurora?" I asked. Calvin stared at me with his jaw hanging. Vaughn took one look at him and answered.

"We haven't seen her. There's too many of them." I saw a massive lizard-like one blocking there view. It lifted its tail and slammed it down. It growled in frustration. It sent a shiver down my spine.

"K bye guys," Calvin jumped up and gave me a hug as best as he could on Camilla.

"Be careful."

"You know I will." I gave him a smile. Squeezing my legs I urged Camilla into a trot then into a canter.

We circled the fray and I shot arrows. They all met their mark whether it was an exposed neck, an eye or the back of their head. I was losing arrows faster then I imagined, though when I actually looked up there were no-more coming. I started seeing Aurora. I had 4 arrows. There were seven monsters, wait make that six. Stinking monster carcasses were strewn everywhere. Aurora was getting very sluggish. She stood there taunting them. Something moved in the corner of my eye. A snake like monster with two arms was heading for the guys.

"Fuck off damn it!" I raised my bow and fired at the back of its head just as it jumped at them. It landed straight on top of them. Calvin tried to shove it off, but it seemed very heavy and they were sitting down. I turned Camilla around and shot at the closest monster. Five left, four arrows. The monster with a furry back went down next. Aurora was heading towards the huge one and didn't seem to notice the hog-like one charging at her. I shot that one down and as it thudded down she turned behind her. The largest monster was still trying to squish Aurora and that's when I noticed a dagger that must have been thrown into its right eye. It lifted its tail and slammed it down right in front of her. Letting out a battle cry she swung her sword at the tail and tried to hack it off. Blood splattered everywhere and its roar shook the ground. Camilla started to rear. The monster lifted its tail and Aurora clung onto it, stabbing her daggers in to stop her from falling. Her sword fell out of its indent and I urged Camilla into a gallop. I shot at the other four monsters with my last four as fast as lightning. Taking out the daggers I let Camilla run under its tail. I stabbed them in letting my legs fall off her. It blasted another roar that nearly popped my ears. I shook my head and climbed. Praying it wasn't smart enough to slam its tail down again I reached the top of the tail. I saw Aurora beside me.

"Hey." I said

"Hey."

"Sup."

"Nothing much, just going to kill this monster you?" she answered.

"Funny I was going to do the same."

"Good luck then."

"You too."

We climbed to the monster's back were it tried to scratch us off with its back legs. When we got to the neck it couldn't reach and my arms were getting tried and scratched on the rough scales. Aurora seemed like a jaguar intent on its prey. She had a dagger in her mouth, one in each hand, and at least three on her glint in her eyes reassured me. Our cloths were smeared with black blood and we smelled awful. The monster thrashed more and we had to dig in our daggers more. Finally we came to the place where the skull begins and the spine stops. Aurora took out all her daggers and stabbed them in. She had to cling onto its neck as it whipped its head from side to side, throwing blood everywhere. I put in one of my daggers and it stops. Its knees crumple and it falls over side ways nearly pinning me. We get up and brush off the dirt and I hand her the last dagger. Camilla is waiting with Calvin and Vaughn. The guys rush over and Calvin hugs me and my confident face crumples along with my legs. Vaughn hugs Aurora tightly.

"I thought you were going to die! There were so many and when you said leave after thirty minutes and you're bleeding! We have to get you to Dr. Jin and Dr. Trent right away and have them look at you." Aurora pushed him away. I was surprised. I think that was the longest I've heard him talk.

"I can take care of myself and I was taking care of all of you when I said to leave. And I don't need a doctor. I'm fine," she lifted her head a little and Vaughn lowered his and stepped back.

"Fine," he turned and walked away. Aurora stared at us.

"What are you too looking at?" she walked down the path and she grabbed Camilla's reins, not even making a move to get on her back. I felt something move down my arms and legs. I looked down to find the black blood mingling with my blood. My eyes widen and a black haze clouds my vision. I see flashing lights and a falling sensation. Next second I'm in Calvin's arms.

"C-Calvin?" my mouth seems loose and my C's sound more like S's.

"It's going to be OK Marella, I'm taking you to Dr. Trent's. Just hold on. Marella?"

"Ya?"

"You're all I need in my life." My eyes widen and I faint again. Though this time I don't know if it was from him or blood loss, or both.

The next day I've have bandages around my arms, hands, legs and stomach. I yawn as I sit up. I had to sleep on my back all night and I couldn't fall asleep. Uhg. I felt horrible. I woke up and made myself some tea. Aurora was on "all-chores-duty" since I was suffering from blood loss I got to sit back all day, that was very boring. I sat out on the porch and took out a dagger. I started to carve the posts closest to the stairs. Aurora began to weed the plot of land.

"Can you hold a watering can?" she called.

"Yea,"

"Then get your ass over here,"

"Let me finish," Just as I was done and stepped back to admire my work I heard the phone ring. I ran inside and stopped myself as the room started spinning. _Course Aurora gets off Scot- free._ I pick up the phone.

"Hello this is um, um, Marella an-"

"Marella?"

"Calvin?"

"Yes?"

"What Calvin?"

"Do you want to go out? I know your staying home all day and that must be boring. Aurora can come,"

"OK! Where should we meet?"

"How about I just come to your house?"

"OK, soon?"

"Yes soon," I heard him chuckle.

"Bye,"

"Bye," I hung up the phone.

"Aurora!" I put the phone down and ran outside, "Calvin is wondering if you want to come with us to go out,"

She looked down and wiped sweat off her forehead. "No it's ok. You guys have a good time," even from a distance I could see the annoyance in her face.

"Fine," I looked around at the beautiful fall scenery. It was scary thinking that there might be monsters behind every single one of those trees. {Well maybe not everyone_._}

I walked back to the porch and started on the other post. The first one had vines creeping up it with flowers. This one had sea creatures flowing up it. I was halfway done when Calvin tapped me on the shoulder. I jumped and let out a squeak. Aurora looked up. Calvin laughed deeply and gave me a hug.

"You know I'm not feeling good," I scowled at him. Aurora went back to work. "Aurora doesn't want to come,"

"That's OK," he said, taking away one arm and walking me down. "It can be just us for once." I stretched and kissed him on the jaw. He bent down and pressed his lips on my forehead. My heart thudded and my world grew hazy. I shook my head.

"You OK?"

"Ya, just light headed." He smiled a smile that made me block out everything else.

"Want to go to the beach?"

"Um sure," we walked in silence passing a few people and we said a quick hi to Owen. He winked at us and laughed. By the time we got to the beach he was nearly dragging me. I just hoped I didn't faint while we were there.

We sat on the cold sand then decided the black rocks might be better.

"So your job," I started.

"Ugh what about it?" he asked. He sat back and put his hands behind his head. I stared and my mouth hung open at his muscles. {Damn}. I never really noticed and now the butterflies in my stomach turned into birds. He gave me a worried look. "What about it?"

"You never mentioned the names of the girls."

"The slab never tells us. That's why the museum is giving us a bit longer to look for any more pieces to the puzzle. Then we have to leave."

"Oh, when will that be?"

"The last day of Fall,"

"Oh no," I trailed off.

"What?" His blue eyes looked at me. They were as beautiful as the ocean in front of us.

"That's my birthday."

"How old are you turning?"

"The big 2-oh."

"Oh well it's nothing special," he sighed.

"What?"

"I'm 21."

"Oh,"

"I'll be here for your birthday," he said dropping his arm around me.

"Awesome," I put my head on his chest.

"How old are the ruins?"

"Actually they aren't that old we guess around 20-25 years."

"What? Wait, déjà vu!" He squeezed me.

"It's OK,"

"What happened to Phoebe?" I asked after a while.

"I don't know and you know what? I don't care. I all I need is you." He stared at me with his eyes. I felt them drawing me to him. He tightened his arm around me moving me closer to him. His head moved closer to me, I closed my eyes slowly not wanting to block out his perfect face. Our noses bumped and he chuckled keeping his nose there. I twisted my head.

"Marella!" Aurora called.

"Damn it," Calvin murmured.

"Sooner or later," I whispered.

"I hope it's sooner." Aurora came running down the path. We moved away from each other. He dropped his arms.

"There's a ton of monsters and the stupid horse is running and, and,"

"Slow down are you OK?"

"Ya they just came out of nowhere."

"Should we get some of the villagers?"

"What weapons would they have?"

"I don't know," she said. We both turn to Calvin.

"What would they have?" I asked him.

"Not much. Maybe kitchen knives. And they'll be asking why you need them."

"Well let's just get over there!" I started to run, picking up speed I felt like the wind was on my side. I looked back and they weren't too far behind. I come closer to the farm and I stop in my tracks. The chicken coop was strewn over the field and Dinner had become, well, dinner. Maxwell was huddling under the porch with the other ducklings and chicks. Clover was standing still in a bush and seemed to be in shock. Camilla ran up to me and hooked her head over my shoulder. I gave her fuzzy neck a hug. She twitched her ears and ran off. Looking at the crops was the worst. The plants had been mashed into the ground, good earth was everywhere and the fruit trees had been knocked over and used as chew toys. I sank to my knees.

"Marella!" Calvin's voice seemed far off.

I looked at my legs, which had soaked the bandages completely and were now a bright red. I looked behind me and Calvin and Aurora were far off, Aurora was running back to town. A large shadow passed behind the trees on the far side of the field. I put a hand on the ground to steady my spinning world. My hand came back covered in blood. _Shit._ I felt Calvin's large hand on my shoulder. And I passed out.

**Author's note: Oh look Marella passes out... _again._ *sigh* this is going to be recurring... I wonder if I can get my partner to change that . unless you guys like it like that. Leave some reviews my partner and I love hearing from you guys :)**


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

I growled running through the town. I wasn't about to go collect on villagers. I could do this on my own. Like last night. I shuddered remembering last night. Marella and her stupid pony only got in the way._ True she had managed to kill a few monsters but...she doesn't even realize how many I oh never mind. And the horse! UGHN! I wish it had just died!_ I snorted as I ran down the path.

As I skirted the out skirts of the town's I heard roaring in the distance. With a smile I jogged over the bridge that connected the town to the forest. With a battle cry I leapt through bushes and into a small group of monsters. With a few quick slashes I killed the monsters and wiped my face off. With a small growl I continued down the path. I could hear the monsters farther in the forest. I emerged on the path and my eyes widened as the sound of the monsters got louder. Scowling I headed farther into the forest.

A loud thrashing starts coming from behind me. I unsheathed my sword and leap sideways into the bushes. The thrashing got closer and I crouched ready to burst out of the bushes. I blinked as the thrashing quiets down. "Bunny?" Someone's voice hisses in front of the bushes. I tensed as the voice got closer to my hiding spot. "Bunny!"

A took a deep breath and jumped out of the bushes. I let out a battle cry as I landed on the man's shoulders.

"Bunny! I-Mm!" I placed a hand over the man's mouth and looked around. With a grunt I started pulling him into the bushes. I looked over the top of the bushes before taking a deep breath and releasing the man's mouth. "What was that for?" The man snapped.

I glared at the man. "Can you not hear the monsters just a little farther down the path?" I snapped back. "Vaughn if you had gone just ten more steps you would have been monster chow."

Vaughn's purple eyes widened and he glanced at the bushes. I raised my head until my eyes can see over the bushes. _Thank God, I managed to get him_. I could feel Vaughn's breath on my neck as he comes up behind me. I shivered slightly and lowered my head. Things don't look very good.

"Vaughn I need you to do something for me." I murmured playing with the gun's safety.

"Depends." Vaughn's voice turned icy.

"I want you to leave the forest, and help Marella and Calvin on the ranch." I raised my hand and raised Vaughn's head. "Vaughn please."

Vaughn locked eyes with me. "I-I can't."

I growled with frustration. "Vaughn please!"

"I said I can't!"

"And why can't you?"

'"Because I can't leave you alone." Vaughn grabbed my shoulders and pulled me towards him. I struggled as he held me.

"Vaughn!" I hissed. "Let go!"

"Why? Just so you can say I'm fine, and tell me you don't need anybody's help. Not a chance Bunny."

I sighed and stopped struggling. "Why me?" I muttered under my breath.

I felt Vaughn chuckle as he pulled me into a more comfortable position. "Because you seem to enjoy rubbing me the wrong way."

"I don't do it for fun!" I snap losing my patience.

"It seems like it sometimes."

I sighed and rolled out of Vaughn's lap. I stopped a few inches away. I laid on my back and watched the clouds drift. I don't know why but I felt calmer. Calmer then I have been in who knows how long. "Vaughn..." I started but the rest of the words seem to die in my throat.

"Bunny it's not your duty to protect the villagers."

I bolt up, furious once again. "I know how to protect them. Do I have to protect them? Fuck no." I sighed lying back down. "I made a promise a long, long time ago to do everything in my power to protect the innocent. Justice has not touched these people yet and there is no need for justice yet. Until there is I'll protect them."

"Who did you promise?" Vaughn leans over my covering my view of the clouds.

"You're going to laugh if I tell you."

"No I won't."

I sighed and pushed him away, before sitting up again. I leaned against the warm, damp bark of a nearby tree. "When my adoptive father was still alive, I had a dream. In this dream I saw a man. But he didn't seem normal to me." I tilted my head to the side remembering the man. "He had flowing red hair, and green eyes. He seemed to glow. He called me Aurora Castane. That's what got my attention." I paused then continued. "He called himself a God, but I didn't trust him. He showed me part of his power and it scared me. He made me promise to punish those who deserve to be punished, to always fight , and to always believe that justice is fair and should be used to protect people."

"All this happened in a dream?"

I nodded closing my eyes. "I've never told anybody about it not even Ella. I was worried she might think me a freak. But even before the dream...I always knew to do those things." I opened my eyes and smiled sadly at the sky. "I'm blood thirsty and ruthless. I'm a very quick person to anger, like with what happened with Phoebe, and I am not a very forgiving person."

"You're only talking about what you think people think of you. My opinion is different. Bunny you're caring, and are quick to stand up for those who get hurt. You protect everyone you know, you smart, and sarcastic."

"No really?"

Vaughn chuckled and continued. "You're not a bad person. It's just who you are."

I sat up and looked at Vaughn, his purple eyes are careful and for a fleeting moment I got the feeling he wasn't telling me something. Something important. I sighed and stood up. "Vaughn I have to go do something about those monsters!"

"You can do something later Bunny."

I growled and glared at him. "Why later?"

Vaughn scuffed the ground with his boot. "Well..."

"Spit it out!"

Vaughn pulled his hat down low over his face. "Ella's passed out."

I snorted. "Ella always passes out. Why do you think she uses a bow and arrows? She can't fight because she faints when she loses a milliliter of blood or at least that's what seems to happen."

"I see."

I sighed and headed for the path. "Alright let's go."

"Go?" Vaughn asked his voice laced with confusion.

"To the ranch."

"What?"

I tapped my foot impatiently. "Did the glimpse inside my insane mind really shake you that much? I'm going to go back to the ranch, because you asked me too."

Vaughn narrowed his eyes. I waited for him to say some smart mouthed comment but he just brushed by me and headed down the path. l gritted my teeth in annoyance and followed him. The path turns to stone as we get closer to Harmonica Town. I felt the hair on the back of my neck start to rise as shouts and cries of pain echo in my ears.

I started to run and quickly flew past Vaughn. The man reached out to grab my arm but missed and only managed to brush my fingertips. I scowled as the noises seem to grow quieter. I gritted my teeth and pumped my legs faster. The trail took a sharp turn to the left around a deep bramble thicket. "Fuck." I muttered.

I lowered my head and ran through the brambles. I winced as several scratched my face fairly close to my left eye. I let out a sigh of relief as i erupt from the bramble thicket the town laid out before my. I stopped as the sorry sight greeted me. Monsters patrolled the streets. Human bodies laid in heeps. Most were moving but I saw a few that laid as still as stone.

I unsheathed my ever present sword with my left hand and grabbed my gun with my right. I unclicked the safety on my gun. Monsters heads snapped in my direction. I smiled when I saw the monsters creeping towards me. I heard Vaughn's footsteps behind me. I closed my eyes when he placed a hand on my shoulder. "I have a reason to fight for this." I murmured.

"What reason now?" Vaughn's voice was close to my left ear.

I opened my eyes and gazed lovingly down at the towns and the ranch that could be seen in the left part of the horizon. "I'll tell you later."

I walked towards the town. A monster came running out of a dark alley on my right.I raised the gun and and grinned. I pulled the trigger and the monster collapsed to the ground. I checked the exit hole and smiled in grinned in evil satisfaction. The exit hole was the size of the top of a jar. Maybe having the top part of the bullet's as lead has it's good points. I stood and made my way through the town.

I heard cries of pain and terror. I stopped outside the town's hospital. I knocked on the door. I called through the door, "Dr. Trent, Dr. Jin? Are you there? It's Aurora."

I heard someone sigh and then the locks on the door being unlocked. The door opened a crack and I saw Dr. Trent staring at me with wide eyes. "Aurora come in quick!"

I slipped through the crack and to my amazement see all the villagers. I looked around and saw Vaughn standing amidst the crowd. "How -"

"Shortcut." Vaughn smiled and everyone around him gave him funny looks.

I sighed and backed up until my back was pressing against the door. "Everyone stay here please."

Everyone turns to look at me and Hamilton, Taro and Thomas step forward. "Where are you going?" Thomas asked.

"Or better yet. What are you going to do?" Taro muttered.

I smiled and turned the doorknob. "I'm going to protect something."

"Protect what?" Hamilton asked rubbing his hands together.

My smile grew even wider and I raised my gaze above their short heads. I winked at Vaughn and chuckled in my head as he blushed. "I'm going to save my home."

* * *

"The stars look so bright." Marella murmured.

I smiled and nodded. "Yea. Maybe it's because we achieved something today."

Marella shifted beside me. "You really think of the ranch and islands as your home now?"

"I do."

Marella and I laid in the middle of the field and watch the stars slowly turn in the night sky. It was peaceful and the monsters were either dead and being buried by the villagers or running for the mountain. I watched the sky and sigh. "You okay?" Marella asked

"Fin-" I broke off as a jagged piece of lightning came crashing down on us. "MOVE!" I screamed pushing Marella away from the piece of lightning. We rolled away from the spot and came to a stop five feet away from where the lightning hit. I covered Marella's injured body with my own ignoring the recent wounds I received from the monsters.

I raised my head a little and looked at the spot. My blood turns to ice as I noticed the shadows coming from the ground. "No." I whispered, my voice cracking.

"What? What is it Bunny?" Marella asked trying to worm out of my protective grip.

I pointed and she gasped. Monsters were rising from the ground where the lightning struck.

**OMG RUN FOR YOUR LIVES IT ATTACK OF THE MONSTERS! ! lol. Ah I'm sorry it took so long to post this one, I had too much homework and school things. Even as we speak my partners cussing at me cause I won't hurry up and finish chapter 17... Yea yea, I'll get to it as soon as I can. :P If you guys are reading this the first thing you should say (if you review) is Kenzo is totally awesome and makes the best chocolate chip cookies ever! XD Anyways hope you guys enjoyed it, more coming soon (I hope :P)**


	13. Chapter 12

One minute I was laying under the stars with Aurora beside me talking and the next I had a mouth-full of dirt and grass. I looked out from under Aurora's arm and spat out the dirt. I saw shadow-like creatures crawling away from a scorched patch of earth. Aurora gave a growl which sounded weird from under her protective stance. I heard Calvin and Vaughn come running since they were sitting on the porch enjoying beers. _Men must have beer._ I had rolled my eyes when I saw those three take them out.

"Are you OK?" Calvin asked holding out a hand to help me up. Aurora got up to let me grab the hand.

"Yes thanks," I said.

"Are you?" Vaughn asked quietly.

"Of course I am! You don't think I can take care of myself and my best friend?" Aurora stomped away throwing her beer on the ground. Her figure seemed to melt away into the night.

"What happened?" Calvin asked while I picked up the bottle.

"There was a lightning strike near us and some monsters came out."

"Oh, well I better find Aurora then," Vaughn tipped his hat before leaving me and Calvin standing in the field. A cold Autumn breeze chilled me to the bone.

"Cold?" he asked taking off his jacket. His jacket was light brown and where the pieces of the jacket come together the fluff from the inside sticks out. I had seen that kind in a store before and I begged my mom to get it for me but she said that it looked not very well made. He wrapped it around my shoulders and lead me back to the house. The warmth was so nice and his arm around made me want to fall asleep. He held the door open for me just as I heard the start of rain. I dragged my feet over to the kitchen.

"Want some hot chocolate?"

"Sure," he called and I heard him settling onto the couch.

I set the kettle on to boil the water and I took out four mugs in-case they come back. Calvin sat on a chair and sipped the last of his beer, watching me. As I reached for the cocoa powder he finally said something."You are beautiful." He smiled. I looked around my arm and I said,

"You had to say that when I'm in this position?"

"Well of course," His smile twisted mischievously. I crawled onto the counter and grabbed it. I set it down and waited for it to boil. Looking around for something to do I grabbed a block of wood off my desk and a carving knife. I walked over to Calvin and sat on his lap.

"What are you doing?" He asked and put down his beer. I started to shave the wood.

"Carving what else?" I thought about the little animal inside and worked furiously to let him out.

Calvin watched in silent awe at my skills. It's like the woods is doing what I want. Before the water even started boiling I had the basic shape of a four legged animal with room for antlers or horns or something.

"Wow, what is it?" Calvin put his chin on my shoulder.

"I don't know yet..." I twisted the animal in my hands, looking at it from all angles. "What do you think?" I asked him. He reached around me and held my hands while I held the tiny wooden creature. His rough hands reminded me of something.

"It kinda looks like a little deer."

"OK then it's a deer." The water started to boil. I brushed off the shavings and set my knife and the soon-to-be-deer on the coffee table. I stretched and just as I poured the boiling water into the two mugs Vaughn and Aurora walked in soaking wet.

"Whoa! You guys are drenched! You look like wet dogs!" Calvin chuckled.

"Wipe that grin off your face before I punch it off." Aurora growled. Calvin immediately and smartly shut up. I turned around and asked Aurora if they wanted towels. Aurora nodded and asked for a coffee. Vaughn agreed coffee sounded good, so I put the two mugs away and ran to the washroom to get some towels. I handed them towels and started to make them coffee.

I handed them their coffees and took their drenched towels to hang on the curtain rod, back in the washroom. I started to feel like a chicken with its head cut off. I gave them two towels each to sit on so that the couch wouldn't get wet. I sat beside Calvin.

"Sooooo..." I trailed off. Aurora tried the TV but the rain was too hard for our crappy satellite. I sipped my hot chocolate. Calvin put an arm around me and I moved closer. Enjoying him and his aroma. Aurora chugged her coffee.

"I'm going to bed." She put the empty mug on the counter and walked into her room.

"I should probably go too. Thanks for the coffee," Vaughn said getting up. He placed his mug beside Aurora's and walked out the door after the goodbyes. The house became silent other than our breathing and the rain.

"Maybe I should have asked this earlier, but would you like to go for a picnic tomorrow?"

"Why of course," I said rolling onto my stomach to face him. He looked down at me with his blue eyes. I felt the butterflies like the first day I saw him all those days ago. He pushed a loose strand of hair of my face and I feel my cheeks heat up. I stretched and kissed him on the chin and I could feel the muscles pull his mouth into a smile. I placed a hand on his chest, over his heart and I felt it pumping faster from the touch. I was tense, even though I was with someone I loved. I looked deeper into his eyes. I pulled my eyebrows together and up before laying my head on his chest listening to his heart slow down. He ran his hands through my hair, lazily before drifting off and snoring lightly. I listened to his breathing before drifting off too.

* * *

I sat on the porch waiting for Calvin to arrive. Aurora yelled at me from the field.

"Are you going to help me or not?" I didn't even look away from the mountain path leading to the Mine District.

"No I'm going on a picnic." I heard Aurora grumble and I decided to do something for her. I ran to the barn and feed the animals. Unfortunately we couldn't fix the chicken coop so we extended the barn. Now it had a pen for the birds and a special box for the silk worms. I gave Camilla a good scratch behind the ear before stepping out. I walked over and pull weeds for Aurora while she planted seeds and covers them. My hands were shaky from waiting and impatience. I gave the path a sideways glance as Aurora looked at something.

"What is it?" I asked her.

She turned to look at me. "Nothing," she smiled.

I stood up. "What is it?" I asked again as something grabbed my waist. I let out a yelp.

"Are you OK?" A familiar voice sounds in my ear. He spun me around.

"Yes I," I shut up when I looked in his eyes. Those blue eyes were hypnotic and I couldn't find the strength to tear my gaze away.

"I have the food," he held up a basket.

"That's good." I reach for his hand, "Aurora I got to go. I'm sorry." I turned to her. "I should help you more."

"Yes you should." She gave me a stern look.

"Well... I... um," Calvin saved me by scooping me up and running."Bye Aurora!" I yelled behind us, as Calvin ran down the path.

"So where do you want to go?" he huffed.

"Um..." I turned my head. I can't see much because my head is bouncing everywhere. "Surprise me." He gave me a large smile.

"OK, let's see where shall me go? Close your eyes." I closed my eyes, shutting off my view of him from the perfect angle. A few minutes later I could hear the waves lapping the shore. "OK, you can look." his breath sounded winded.

I peeked and he set me down gently. He opened the basket and pulled out some food and set it on top.

"Sand which?" he holds out two slices of bread.

"Yes please," I scooched over and sat beside the basket to get the filler. I put some meat, lettuce, and tomato. I munched on it quietly while I watched the waves do their rhythmic dance across the sand. Calvin finished his monster of a sandwich and wrapped an arm around me.

"I think Aurora's upset about me and you." I said quietly.

"Why?"

"I guess she's jealous and I think she's mad that I can't fight very well."

"Well it would be good if fight like her. That would be good against the monsters, and about us," I looked at him and he turned to me, "Vaughn will come around and they'll be happy."

"But Aurora seems to hate his guts." I said worriedly. "I want her to have a good relationship." _Just for once _I added mentally.

"It's a love hate," he shrugged. "Besides if he is not the one there's plenty of other people."

"What do you mean there are lots of other people?" I said a little confused. "You can just replace-" and I was cut off by Aurora.

"Marella! MARELLA! GET UP HERE! I can see you." I did a face palm and looked back at the sand dune behind us. Calvin's arm dropped to around my waist. Aurora stood at the top with her hands on her hips as if she just defeated an army right on the beach.

"What is it?" I tried not to sound the least bit annoyed though. "I'm kinda busy..." Calvin kissed my on the cheek and I felt my cheeks warm up in response.

"I found this awesome pond I've never seen before!" she slid down the dune not even putting up her hands for balance; sand flew away from her feet in a cool effect.

"Shouldn't you be working?" I instantly regretted those words and you could see the anger rising in her.

"Well I'm sorry I have to do actual work while you go out with Calvin!"

I sighed, "I didn't mean it, it slipped out. It just seems like every time we go out on a date we get interrupted." I got up and brushed myself off. "Not by you in general, but something. Now, I want to see this pond. You seem pretty excited for something like that." I held my hand out for Calvin and we followed Aurora up the slope.

"Well something weird happened. There were lights or something, never mind I don't even know what it was." She spoke with a hint of uncertainty that I might of imagined. She was never uncertain about anything. "Vaughn is already there,"

I gave her a look. "No we were not!" She laughed.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

I watched Marella and Calvin's reactions to the pond I had found. Their eyes became as big as moons as they took in the beautiful pool. I smiled and lead the way over to where Vaughn was standing. "I found them." I murmured stopping beside him.

"Good job." He replied watching Marella and Calvin through half narrowed eyes.

I sighed silently and bent down to grab a rock. _Why is he so cold towards me lately? Is it because I scare him like I scare everyone else? Am I not girly enough for him? What is wrong with me? I wish I knew... _I chucked my rock into the pond and watched the ripples it made.

Marella came to stand beside me and laid a hand on my shoulder. "Bunny how did you find this place?"

"I don't know Ella. I was just walking and thinking..." I replied, shrugging her hand off. I walked over to the shore of the pond and nudged a rock in with the toe of my boot.

"It's beautiful." Marella whispered following me.

"Yeah, but something doesn't feel right." Calvin said staying near Vaughn.

I glanced over my shoulder at the two men and shrugged. _Sissies._ I thought to myself grabbing a lily from the ground. I bent my head and inhaled through my nose. I smiled at the beautiful smell. Bending down, I placed the lily on the water. I looked over at Marella and shrugged as she gave me a weird look. I turned my attention back to the spring. "It feels like..." I searched for the word.

"Home." Marella murmured taking my hand.

I grinned and nodded. "Yea. Just like home..."

"Aurora you're insane." Vaughn muttered pulling his hat lower over his face.

"Call me what you will, but that's what it feels like." I snapped letting go of Marellas hand to face him.

Calvin and Vaughn backed away as I stepped towards them. "Er...Aurora?" Vaughn pointed to something behind me.

I scowled and placed my hands on my hips. "What? You going to say I should probably go and see Dr. Trent or someone cause I'm imagining things? Well guess what, screw you."

"Bunny!" Terror and confusion laced Marellas voice.

With a snort of anger I turned around to see what was scaring Marella. My jaw dropped open with a small popping sound. Standing on the water was a woman with flowing green hair, and blue robes. The woman was beautiful, a kind of beautiful that not even the town sluts Julia and Phoebe could match.

"My daughters." The woman's voice sounded like musical instruments playing together in a soft melody.

Marella took a step back till she was beside me. "Who are you?" She asked her blue eyes gazing up at the woman with curiosity.

The woman chuckled and waved us closer. "I'm the Harvest Goddess and I once knew you very well." The woman smiled warmly at us, and I couldn't help but relax, and feel safe and content.

"What do you mean?" I stuttered looking up at her, for once in my life lost for words.

"I've known you since you were tiny babies and longer."

"ENOUGH!" A burst of blue fire appeared over the water blinding Marella, Vaughn, Calvin and I. I rubbed my eyes with the heels of my palm as black spots appeared in my vision. "We weren't going to tell them." I blinked a few times, as a man dressed in fiery red and white robes appeared beside the Harvest Goddess. His green eyes were sharp and wise, his fiery red hair was almost as red as mine and was worn in a loose ponytail. The man radiated power and energy, just being in his presence made me feel like I could take on any enemy for him and survive. Suddenly the man turned his brilliant green gaze on me. "Aurora Edwards why have you come here today?"

I stiffened and crossed my arms over my chest. "Sorry I didn't realize this was private property. You know the middle of the forest and all. You might want to put up signs and maybe a ten foot fence, though I highly doubt that will keep me out."

The man flashed me a lop-sided smile and then turned to Marella. "You don't look scared shitless like the two boys behind you."

I coughed covering up the fact that I was laughing at Vaughn and Calvin. "One of them is always scared shitless."

The man raised an eyebrow and looked over Marella's head at the two boys. "Is it the one with the white hair?"

"Ding ding ding, give the man a prize."

The man threw back his head and laughed. "How I've missed sarcasm these past long 20 years." The Harvest Goddess's face fell, and the man placed a hand on her arm. "Our youngest daughter was very sarcastic and very fiery." A sad smile tugged at the corner of his lips. 'She was like myself, while her sister was like my wife. A thinker, quiet..."

A tear fell from the Harvest Goddess eye. "I miss them so." She whispered.

"Sir? What exactly happened to your two daughters?" Marella asked. I dug my elbow into her ribs and shoot her a warning glance. Marella looked a tad of nervous, as the man fixed his gaze on her.

"They started a war with each other. Another god came to me and asked if it was possible to wed one of the girls. The two fought and soon, it became clear that I had to do something to stop them. I put their souls into two unborn infants." The mans eyes softened and he stepped towards us.

A loud bang came from behind us. Marella and I whipped around to see another god like figure standing behind Calvin and Vaughn. He looked like a god but at the same time he was only a teenager. He had bright yellow hair that fell in front of his eyes. I flinched as I meet his eyes. They were a startling white, and they reminded me of the demons I loathed so much. He held himself with mock superiority. From the first moment I laid eyes on him I hated him. A wave of rage swept over me and I reached towards my hip for my sword, only to remember it was still at the ranch.

"Hello Your highness's." The teen saluted the two gods and turned to Marella and I. "I've come to make sure you two don't fall for their lies and tricks."

"The one who's lying is you." I spat glaring at him, not even trying to disguise the fury in my voice.

The teen smirked and held out a hand towards me. "Always the fiery one."

I scowled and pulled Marella close to me. With a quick look at her, I stepped in front of her in a protective stance. "What do you want?" I demanded glaring at him.

"I've come to promise the destruction of the world."

A blast of fire engulfed the teen. "You can promise no such thing!" The Harvest King yelled pointing at the teen.

With a wide smile the teen waved his hand and the flames disappeared. "With my servants I can promise it Your highness. And unless I get one of your daughters it will happen." With another wave of his hands the boy disappeared.

I turned to look at the Harvest King. "Your highness what was he talking about?"

The King looked at me, sadness in his eyes. I flinched as I recognized the same sadness I saw in Vaughn's eyes. I tilted my head to the side. _That doesn't make any sense. Did Vaughn lose something precious to him? Like the Harvest King lost his daughters? _ "That is the man who drove my daughters to war. He wants to become the next Harvest King and the only way that will ever happen is if I allow him to wed one of my daughters."

Marella seems to shrink in front of me. "But you won't right?" Marella's voice quivered and I patted her back reassuringly.

"Of course I won't. I'll fight him with everything I have." The King assured her stepping closer.

I smirked and stepped closer towards him. "I'll help you."

The King gives me a surprised yet pleased look. "I look forward to your help Aurora Edwards."

"I'll help too." Marella managed to squeak out.

The hairs on the nape of my neck started to stand up. I turned around to see Vaughn giving me a strange look. "What?" I asked walking over to him.

"Nothing." He muttered pulling his hat down over his face.

I squinted and tilted my head. "Fine keep your secrets see if I care." I turned back to the Harvest King and bowed. "Your highness."

The red headed man smiled down at me. "No need to address us like that."

Marella and I exchanged confused looks before nodding in agreement. "Of course." Marella murmured.

The two gods smiled and started to fade. I blinked my dry eyes and when I re-opened them they were gone. "Did that really happen?" I murmured looking at Marella out of the corner of my eye.

"I think so." She answered turning to look at me with wide eyes.

I smiled and held out my hand. "At least we're together." I whispered.

Marella grinned. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

I laughed as she grabbed my hands. "I think the boys agree with you." I joked turning to face them.

Calvin joined in the laughter. But when I turned to look at Vaughn his face had a scowl etched deep into it. I let go of Marellas' hand and went to go stand beside him. "You okay?" I asked him softly.

Vaughn glared and me and pulled his hat down to hide his face. "Fine."

* * *

**VAUGHN**

I walked beside Calvin as he tittered on and on about the day. "They were amazing. I admit I was scared, but they were still amazing."

I mentally groaned and blocked Calvin out. _Why does he have to talk so much?_ I thought bitterly to myself. "Calvin..." I mumbled trying to get his attention.

"I didn't think there was more then two gods! The boys at the museum are going to eat this up!"

"Calvin..." I spoke louder, but he ignored me and ploughed on.

"And then when Aurora and Marella agreed to help I was blo-"

"CALVIN!" I almost shouted, making the man jump.

"Vaughn?" He answered worry lacing his voice.

"Do you think there's something odd about the girls?" I asked, pulling my hat lower over my face.

"Not really with Marella. She's almost normal, except for her bow and arrow skills. Aurora don't even get me started on that girl. She's just plain strange."

"Strange in what ways?"

"Well, Marella besides her bow and arrows she seems to have a kind of magical atmosphere to her. Aurora always seems to radiate power, and then the way she dealt with Phoebe, it was how I imagined a god would deal with a sinner." Calvin answered rubbing the back of his neck.

"They're not human." I replied stopping.

"What do you mean?"

"Remember the tablet you found?"

"Of course I do."

"Remember how old you said it was?"

"20-25 years."

"How old are the girls?"

"20 and 21."

"Weren't the gods unusually nice to them?"

"It seemed so."

"Aurora and the Harvest King look like they're related. And Marella and the Harvest Goddess look pretty close too."

"Vaughn are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting?" Calvin asked grabbing the sleeve of my shirt.

I raised my hat out of my eyes, and stared at him. "I am."

"But it's not possible." Calvin breathed.

"It is."

"But you really think so?"

"I do. I really think the girls are the daughters the tablet talks about."

**Author's note: DUN DUN DUN DUN! XD You guys totally didn't see that one coming right? Right? Well we've finally made it to an important scene... with more to come... Sorry I haven't been posting a lot lately. I've been caught up with school work, and other things. Anywho, In case you're wondering we're maybe halfway done so stick around for more :P Reviews are love! **


	15. Chapter 14

**CALVIN**

I walked with Vaughn down the mountain path. He was going into town to work and I needed more supplies. I started with what was on both our minds.

"I think we should tell them."

"Are you kidding me?" Vaughn turned his head in my direction and stared at me with cold purple eyes.

"No, don't you think they should know about their potential?" I stared back at him. He looked back down the path.

"Well I don't know what Aurora could do with that power. She's..." he trailed off.

"Fiery? And what about Marella? She's not like that."

"I still don't think we should tell them. What if they freak out and something happens? There is just too much danger."

"Fine, but if something does happen we have to tell them."

"Agreed."

* * *

**MARELLA**

I walked with Aurora to the forest. We wanted to find the pond again and see those people.

Those people seemed so familiar to us we had to talk to them again. So there we were walking down the trail into the forest. Aurora insisted that we bring weapons since we seemed to be prone to random monster attacks. I carried my bow and had my quiver of arrows on my back. Aurora had an axe and sword in hand. A belt of throwing knives wrapped our waists.

"I'm so happy they announced open hunting on these things." Aurora said with eagerness. She tossed her axe up and caught it.

"Of course you would. At least you're good at it. I wouldn't want you running off to get them with no skill."

"No skill? It is you my friend that has no skill."

"Yes because everyone knows how to draw a bow and arrow and throw knives both accurately." I rolled my eyes. A flash of light blinded us and I held up a hand to block most of it. The light died down and I looked up to see a familiar face.

"Hello Marella and Aurora." said the Harvest Prince. His blond bangs stood still in the wind.

"What do you want?" Aurora said threateningly, holding up her axe.

"I just want to offer you what I was going to offer before. Without those liars there." he spat the last sentence. Something deep down made me feel horrible. He didn't have to speak about them like that. I drew an arrow.

"How dare you speak about them like that!"

"I just wanted to offer you a chance for immortality an power beyond your wildest dreams." he said still completely calm. His eyes smug.

"You're lying." I said, though my voice cracked.

"Now why would I lied to the two most beautiful women in the world." That caught me off guard.

"Get out of here you are a liar, a self absorbed idiot!" she yelled.

"If you come with me I can promise you anything you want. You'll get to see the world suffer and can be saved from all that all you have to do is take my hand." He held his hand out for us. Aurora yelled and swung her axe at his hand, but he was too godly quick. He laughed and said,"Sooner or later one of you will be with me," and disappeared in another flash of light.

Aurora grabbed her head and the way she groaned I knew it wasn't from the light.

"Bunny?" I leaned down and placed a hand on her back but my only answer was a moan. I've never seen her like this she's always been so strong before. "Help!" I yelled hoping some random person would come by with some Aspirin. I whip my head around and see the Harvest King's white robes. I squeak in surprise and fall on my butt.

"Need some help?" He chuckled and held out his hand.

"Thanks," I say and grab his hand. His hands are big and feel rough, like he has been working with them a lot. I brush myself off and ask,"And what are you doing around here?"

"I'm here whenever you need me." He said reassuringly._ Like the time me and Aurora were attacked by monsters?_

"I know what you were thinking and you were totally capable of that, and not to mention someone would have clawed my throat out for interfering ."

"Sure," I rolled my eyes. "And what about Aurora?"

"She'll be fine," he said.

"Then can you all least explain what is going on?" I gestured my hands at the dark forest that surrounded us. "What the Harvest Prince wants with us?" I crossed my arms.

"Well I put the souls of my two daughters into the bodies of unborn children. I did this because they were fighting over who would be the Harvest Prince's bride. He needed one of them so that he could bring around the destruction of the world. They were destroying their friendship that they had. I had to save them. I couldn't watch my daughters do that to each other. They both had remarkable abilities. One with weapons, one with her thoughts, and the way she could use the things around her. They were so perfectly matched in strength that they couldn't beat each other and yet they kept on attacking one another."

"Why are there monsters attacking?"

"They're attacking because they feel that nature is out of balance. They can't stand it so they go wild. My two daughters kept things in balance like my wife and I did. Without them returning to their thrones soon the whole world will fall into chaos."

"Can me and Aurora do anything to help?" I asked. "Surely we can do something."

"I must leave," he said and disappeared leaving the air where he was rippling like the heat on a long highway. Aurora started to get up after holding her head in her hands. I heard a twig snap behind me. I whipped around and knocked an arrow. It was Calvin and Vaughn.

"Calvin!" I said lowering my bow and blinking in surprise. "I thought you were... I thought you were something else."

"No..." he said. Vaughn ran over to Aurora and helped her up.

I ran over to Calvin and threw my arms around him. "Have I ever told you how much I love you?" he looked up into the tree's branches as if it was there.

"Nope," he grinned down at me.

"I love you," I leaned up and kiss him. I closed my eyes and the butterflies became a snowstorm of wing beats.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

I pulled my hand out of Vaughn's and rubbed my temples. _The hell... I just got the feeling I hated Marella. But how could I hate someone who's like family?_ I looked up in time to see Marella fly at Calvin and kiss him. My mouth dropped open, low enough to attract flies. I felt someone watching me and looked over to see Vaughn looking at me with longing in his eyes.

I shifted uncomfortably and took a step away from him. I could see the pain in his eyes as he took in my glare. I turned back to Marella and watched her literally eat Calvin's face off the bone. A black pit filled with white hot fire formed in the bottom of my stomach making me scowl. I closed my eyes and tried to calm down.

The sounds of the forest drifted away, and were replaced with the wounds of howling winds. I opened my eyes and saw the Harvest Prince standing in front of me. But when I looked at him. I didn't feel white hot rage take over my body. Instead I felt the same longing I had seen in Vaughn's eyes. _Vaughn...? Do I know someone by that name?_

The Harvest Prince stepped towards me placing his hips on my waist. A flirtatious smile danced at his lips. "I want you to be mine sweet goddess."

I blinked as the feeling of suffocation wormed it's way into my throat. The smell of damp dirt filled my nostrils, and something moist filled my mouth. I tried to swallow but whatever it was wouldn't go down my throat, making me choke. _I'm dying! _I screamed mentally as parts of my body started to jerk and react instinctively to the suffocation.

"Aurora! Aurora! She's not breathing!"

A familiar voice called out to me. I opened my mouth to respond but the words died on my tongue as no air went down my throat. _SOMEBODY SAVE ME! _

More voices screamed out to me but the words were shaky and I couldn't make any sense out of them. I suddenly had the sensation of fire running through my body, a warm feathery touch sent shocks through my nerves. My eyes opened of their own accord and took in the scene around me.

A girl, stood crying over me. Her blue eyes swollen and red with tears. Beside her a man was holding her close, his eyes dark with concern and worry. My head jerked to the right making my eyes meet startling purple ones. _I know you._

The purple eyes blinked slowly, the sadness in them disappearing a little. I reached out a hand for a lock of white hair that fell over the eyes, and brushed it away. _You're him aren't you? The one who dad said I'd meet one day if I kept searching. _

Memories came flooding to me as I looked into those deep purple eyes. Coughing I remembered the island, my sister, one of my best friend, and _Vaughn_. I blinked and threw my arms around the man hugging him as if my life depended on it. "I know you." I whispered as the blockage in my throat finally disappeared.

"Aurora." Vaughn's arms slide around me and wrapped me in a protective cocoon. "You scared me." He rasped, his voice thick with emotion.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." I sobbed gently into Vaughn's shoulder as he rocked us back and forth in a soothing way. "I don't know what happened! One minute I was here and the next I was somewhere else! And -and **HE **was there. I don't know why but he was!"

"Aurora calm down!" Vaughn murmured in my ear holding my closer.

"I can't. I can't! I just can't!"

"Why not?" I look up at Marella and shake my head. _She doesn't understand._

"Because... I didn't feel hatred towards him..." I spoke so quietly everybody had to lean in to hear me. "No, it wasn't hatred I felt. It was love I think? I wanted him!" I broke into sobs again as Marella and Calvin drew away. "WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING TO ME?" I screamed covering my face with my hands.

"I think it's time we all went back to the ranch. Vaughn I'll help with her." I felt two sets of hands pull me too my feet.

"Let me go." I said flinching away, suddenly wary of the two men.

"Just let the guys help you Bunny." Marella begged, her blue eyes glowing with worry.

I shook my head and pulled away from the guys. "Just let me do this myself." I whispered praying Marella wouldn't sic the two guys on me.

"Fine." She agreed slipping over to stand beside Calvin. "But if you ever need he-"

I raised a hand cutting her off. "I know." I replied looking her straight in the eye. "Trust me I know."

"Beer?"

I looked up into Vaughn's brilliant purple eyes and smile. "Thanks." I murmured taking the bottle from him.

"No problem." He replied sitting down next to me on the couch.

Instinctively I moved away getting as far away from him as I could. He watched me before raising his beer to his lips and taking a guzzle. "Do you hate me?" Vaughn spoke so quietly I wasn't sure I heard him.

"No." I whispered staring at the beer in my hand.

"Then why do you keep avoiding me?"

"I avoid everyone encase you haven't noticed." I snapped taking a swing of beer.

Vaughn flinched making my gut churn with guilt. "But you seem to avoid me the most." He protested looking away.

I sat there and fumed with anger. _How to say it without saying it? I'd ask Marella but... No I need to do this on my own._ Smiling I placed my beer on the ground and got up off the couch. I could hear Marella and Calvin on the other side of the room talking. I stood in front of Vaughn for several moments before he finally noticed me. "Bunny?"

Grabbing his face in my hands, I looked him straight in the eye and said, "You'll never know how much I do care."

Vaughn's eyes widened in shock as I kissed him. The kiss started out slow and chaste, I didn't want to do anything that would make him pull away. But I had nothing to worry about. Vaughn pulled me closer so I was straddling his lap, his fingers twisted themselves into my flaming red locks. Vaughn's lips worked more urgently against mine. I was panting from lack of oxygen but I didn't want to pull away and break the wonderful bliss that came from kissing Vaughn.

When Vaughn finally pulled away, I was hyperventilating. "Do you still think I hate you?" I wheezed.

"After nearly taking his face off, if he still thinks that he's a bigger moron then I thought." I turned to growl at Calvin my eyes glowing with anger.

"At least we're not as bad as you two. I thought you two were going to swallow each others tongues and faces." I retorted glaring at the man and the woman sitting beside him.

Marella blushed and fidgeted. "We've been holding it in for so long..." She moaned blinking her blue eyes.

"Ignore them Bunny they're just jealous." Vaughn whispered in my ear making me shiver in delight. His warm breath making the little hairs on the nape of my neck stand on end.

"Indeed." I replied touching my forehead to his.

"You're beautiful." His purple eyes bore straight into mine, as he continued to whisper.

Smiling I bumped noses with him and closed my eyes. "Why is it that when I look at you nothing seems to matter anymore?" I asked him barely over a whisper.

"I'm still trying to figure that out for myself." Vaughn replied smiling at me.

"Yuck. I think I'm going to puke!"

I turned my head and faced Calvin. "Isn't that **MY **line?" I asked glaring at the man.

Calvin smiled and shrugged. "Maybe when you see Marella and I at it. But you and Vaughn... Love birds!"

Vaughn and I glowered at Calvin as he began to giggle. "You hold I'll punch." I growled just loud enough for Vaughn to hear.

I didn't wait for him to reply. I slid off his lap and stalked over to the chuckling man. With a frosty glance at Marella I gave her a 'Stay out of this if you know what's good for you look'. Marella nodded and allowed Vaughn and I to circle Calvin.

"Calvin." My voice was silky smooth not betraying the anger deep within it.

Calvin looked up at me. As his eyes meet mine their blue depths became a mixture of fear and anger. "You're using my best friend against me. You're an evil little girl aren't you?"

I smiled down at him. "Fine. You. Me. Outside. Now."

Calvin frowned, making the edge of his eyes crinkle. "No swords?"

"None." I promised looking him straight in the eye.

"Why don't I trust you?"

"Because you know I can kick your ass in five seconds no problem." I squinted and looked closer. "You probably have no fighting experience what so ever, and against someone like myself, who's been training their whole life you'd die and not even Marella would be able to sa-"

"Okay Bunny!" Vaughn placed a hand over my mouth cutting me off. I glared at him and pulled away. _Dumb ass. _I think bitterly to myself.

Vaughn thinking it was safe pulled his hand away. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. "Now to business." I stated taking a chair and passing it to Vaughn. The three of them watched me with wide eyes.

"What do you mean?" Marella asked blinking.

"I mean what I mean. I said I was going to help the Harvest King and I plan to." I narrowed my eyes and took in the three people in front of me. "Marella I know your abilities, besides the bow you have next to no fighting experience. Actually scratch that you have zip."

"Gee thanks." Marella muttered.

I smirked and shrugged. "Just stating the truth. What about you two? Got any fighting experience? Actually wait." I held up my hands to interrupt the boys. "I'm going to say what I think and you either shake your head or nod depending on the answer. Agreed?"

I waited for both boys to nod before continuing. "Calvin, I'm guessing you've been in no fights, and if you have you were the one who got hurt the most." Calvin nodded and my confidence grew. "Vaughn you've been in a few fist fights and walked away almost unscathed correct?" Vaughn nodded making me smile. "Great so you guys aren't totally helpless."

"Excuse me? I've never walked out of a fight alive!" Calvin cried leaping out of his chair.

A cool burst of adrenaline pulsed through me, making me straighten a little. Even though he was taller then I by at least four inches I felt taller then Calvin, and we both knew it. "Calvin, I know what I'm doing. I know who I am and I know what I can and can't do."

My words seemed to ring with authority making the three people in front of me watch me with awe. "Calvin. She knows." Vaughn whispered.

"Knows what?" Marella and I both fired the question off at the same time.

"Marella stay in here." Calvin ordered making both Marella and I jump. Calvin never ordered people around.

"Aurora come here." Vaughn grabbed my hand and pulled me out the front door.

Vaughn dragged me into the field before both he and Calvin stopped. "What do you know?" Calvin demanded leaning over me.

"About?" I prompted looking from one man to the next.

"About you."

I stared in confusion. "I'm not quite sure what you mean." I spoke slowly pronouncing every word carefully.

The men exchanged glances. "Bunny tell me the legend." Vaughn watched me intently his eyes twinkling under the starry skies.

"The Harvest King's two daughters fought over a Harvest Prince. Which ever one he married would become the next Harvest Goddess with him as the next Harvest King. The girls fought making the Harvest King and the Harvest Goddess worry. Because they didn't wish to see their children fight they placed them into two unborn infants so that they could live as mortals."

Vaughn nodded slowly. "What did you see in the forest today?"

"I saw the Harvest Prince, and he called me..." The pieces clicked together in my head, as I remembered the flash of the scene from the mountain.

"He called you?" Calvin and Vaughn leaned closer as my voice trailed off.

"No." I whispered hoarsely, refusing to believe it. "It's not true. I refuse to believe it."

"Refuse it or not it's true."

I whirled around and raced across the field away from the two men. _It's not true! Please tell me it isn't true!_ "I refuse to believe it." I muttered stopping beside the river.

"Is it so hard to believe I chose you?"

I turned to face the Harvest King. "Maybe it is!" I snapped glaring at him. "Maybe I just want to be normal." The night seemed to grow lighter as my brain shut down only to restart a moment later. I looked at the Harvest King with new eyes and felt a familiar feeling of kinship. _Of course. He's my father... _

"Maybe I should have let my daughters continue to fight."

"Maybe you should have!" I retorted crossing my arms. "Marella and I would have gotten over it sooner or later_ father_. You're always going around meddling in OUR affairs. Like the seventeen year war. That was MINE! I knew what I was doing! But no you had to come barging in and destroy my beautiful plans!"

"I thought it was for the best." The Harvest King took a step closer. "Do you really hate the fact that I want to keep you safe?"

"**Yes**! I'm not a child any more father! I know right from wrong! I learned it hundreds of years ago!" I spat letting the poison and venom leak into my voice.

"Maybe your mother and I know what's best for you!" My father's red hair whipped in the wind. His white robes billowed. _He's pissed, __**good**__._

I stood my ground and glared at him. "You don't scare me anymore! And neither does mum." I stuck my chin out a little. "I know what I have to do, and even if you don't like it I'm not going to change my mind."

"What are you going to do Aurora? Lock your memories away again?"

"Yes." I whispered lowering my head.

"Why? So you don't have to face the shame? I didn't think you were a coward."

"I'm not!" I screamed, "But I know when it's best for something to just disappear into the past. It's not time for me yet father. You know it as well as I do. Nothing is ready for me yet. I can feel it. Marella will probably be ready before me. Until then, I have to stay as I always have."

My father sighed reaching for my arm. "Whatever you think is best."

I smiled feeling a burst of love for my old man. Hugging him I whispered into his ear, "Thank you."

"I hope the change happens soon."

"So do I dad, so do I."

My dad let go of me and held me at arms length. "Your mother and I love you, just know that before you go locking yourself up again."

"I love you guys too."

With one last smile the Harvest King disappeared into the night air. Turning I saw shadows slinking across the field. "I know you're there!" I called watching amused as the shadows froze. "Vaughn, Calvin! I'm not stupid."

"I never thought you were Your Highness." Vaughn emerged into a patch of moonlight.

"Don't you ever call me that. Same goes for you Calvin. You're friends and I want it to say that way." Both Calvin and Vaughn nodded their faces emotionless masks. "Now until we meet again my friends. Adieu."

**Author's note: NOO! AURORA DON'T DO IT! ! *throws spaz attack* I thought it was time for something to happen and my partner had no objections when I showed her so VIOLA! :P After this things slow down a bit. Chapter 18/19 is where things start picking up again, in case you want to skip 16, 17. Reviews are love!**


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The guys came back in and Aurora wasn't with them.

"Where's Aurora?" I asked trying to keep the worry out of my voice. I felt a little bit of a weight lifted off my shoulders at the thought of not having to defend myself._ Why does she think I have no skills and can't defend myself? I have skills. Just cause they don't involve fighting doesn't mean I can't do anything to protect myself. And she feels like she has to protect me from everything._ I felt a something burning inside me. Calvin and Vaughn noticed I didn't respond when they said. "Off on a walk." I think Vaughn left right after he said that and Calvin slipped beside me on the couch.

I barley even felt his arms wrap around me and gently try to put me against him. All I can think about is every time Aurora said or did something to annoy me or belittle me. Acting as if she needed to protect me.

"Are you OK?" Calvin's voice seemed distant. I took a deep breath and thought about the present_. Why would the guys act like that?_

"What did you do to Aurora?" _I didn't want to say her name. What's going on?_

"Nothing, we took care of it." He said with another attempt to pull me down to him. I let him and felt his arms hold me tight.

"Why aren't you telling me?" I asked quietly. "And where did Vaughn go?" I looked up at his face but he was in deep thought.

"It's fine you don't need to know yet. Vaughn either went back with Aurora or home."

"Then shouldn't you be going home too?" I asked bitterly.

"What's wrong with you?"

"What do you think."

"Maybe I should go."

"No."

"Then what?" I bit my lip.

"I hate how Aurora makes fun of me as if I can't do anything to defend myself. I know the bow and the knife. What more do I need? I know things she doesn't and I don't brag about it. And when I try to help, like when the monsters attacked near the mines I killed some. I helped kill that huge one. She doesn't get hurt and when I faint 'cause of blood lose it's 'cause "I'm scared of blood". I'm not! I've seen blood. My mom was a Doctor." He respectfully listened to my rant while he twirled my hair between his fingers.

"Don't let it bother you. You'll see soon that it won't matter anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"Come here," He said and I flipped over.

He placed both hands on the side of my head and brought it down for a kiss. He brushed his lips on mine ever so lightly. I put my hands on the sides of his face and brought myself to him. He opened his lips and I traced his teeth, his cheeks and his tongue. His turn in my mouth and his hands moved to the back of my head. He let my hair go through his fingers as he gently pressed me closer. I moved my hands through his blond hair cut. He moved a hand to the small of my back. A moment later he slides his hand up my shirt and the shock brings me back up. My eyes widen as I look down at him, my mouth slightly open. Calvin looks up and brushes one of his hands on my cheek showing no signs of wanting to continue. He pecks me on the cheek and moves to get up.

"Wait." I say. I don't want him to go. "Stay here tonight?" I can't believe the words came out of my mouth. What would Aurora think? "I don't want to do anything like…" I trailed off hoping he would understand. "But we could still…" I place a hand on the side of his head and lean closer.

"Shall we take this to the other room?" He said in a fake sexy voice and gave a large grin.

"Um…" Before I could get in an answer he scooped me up and carried me to my bed. I grabbed some PJs and changed as quickly as I could. I ran back and Calvin was giving me the funniest sexy look ever. I jumped in and he lay there with me the whole night. He played with my hair till I fell asleep.

I woke up and my neck was in a kink. "Damn it…" I rubbed it while staring at the ceiling.

"Morning." He moved into my vision.

"Oh god what did I do last night?" I said trying to bring my memory of last night back together.

"Ella we didn't do anything I promise. I don't want to do anything you'll regret. I have my cloths on." he rolled back onto his back. "You might want to wash the sheets, my shirt was dirty." I sat up quickly.

"Where's Aurora?" I asked quickly trying to listen throughout the house.

"She knows we're here. They came in a little while after you fell asleep. Vaughn went back home."

"You mean she's here? Did she see us when?" I asked falling back to the bed and looking at him.

"Um, a little?" I groaned and buried my face into the pillow. Maybe I could suffocate my embarrassment. "Aurora seemed fine with it. She seemed quieter than usual."

"Ah what's happening?" I climbed out of bed and stretched quickly. "I need a coffee," I said heading to the door. When I was in the door way he asked,

"A coffee? Are you OK?" I didn't even turn to him and placed a hand on my head.

"Get out."

"What?"

"Out."

"Um, OK." the floorboards creaked. "If it's something I-" he said coming closer.

"Out." I said firmer.

"Uh OK then. I guess I'll see you soon." He hurried out the door. When the door clicked closed I let my hand drop. I run over to the coffee maker and make a cup. Intently watching the coffee fall. When it was done I chugged half of it and felt myself become way more awake; from the heat or the 3 parts sugar I don't know.I felt my hands shake and the coffee splash around in the mug. Aurora came into the room quietly. Not saying a word until she made tea. _What the hell is wrong with me? _I think watching her as she added honey and slurped it up.

"Not feeling good?" She asked.

"N-no way, why do y-you say that-t?

"Just a feeling." My hands were shaking so much. I couldn't stop. I finished my coffee and ran outside.

"Uh." I felt like I was supposed to do something dangerous. I got an idea and grabbed some of Aurora's throwing daggers and she followed me silently with her tea. She was like a ghost of her former self. This wasn't her. She was just some shell of what I wanted to be back to normal again.

I just started tossed them into the ground. I rejoiced a little when they went deep into the ground. When I ran out I scooped them up and repeated. I don't know how long I did this for until Aurora said to me all the chores were done until later today. All the blades were dirty and bits of roots and grass stuck to them. I stared at them. _Why do I feel so different? I wanted to stab something._

"Do you want to call the guys?" She asked dryly. She didn't sound enthusiastic about it.

"No, I don't want to."

"Then what?"

"Let's go kill some monsters!" I said whipping around and putting my hands on her shoulders.

"Um, are you sure that's smart?" She asked a little puzzled.

"Why not? They're out on the loose doing God-knows what and we have free time! Please!"

"But I don't know how to fight that well." She said.

"Wait, no." I thought about myself._ I like to fight, no draw. Uh. So confused. I put a hand to my head. Am I the one that's good at fighting or is it her? But which one am I?_

"Is that a no then? Besides I could get in some sketching time," She said walking back. _Wait red hair, drawing. I grabbed my hair. Brown. Fighting. Something's not right… But I feels like I'm forgetting something important that will make everything make sense. I wonder if talking to Vaughn will help… Wait. WHAT? Calvin was in my bed so that means I'm with him! __**RIGHT?**_

I start walking back.

_Unless I'm cheating on Vaughn with Calvin. But why would I do that?_ I open the door and ask her, "Who are you dating?" She stopped drawing and paused deep in thought.

"I think it's Vaughn."

"You think? You should know!" I asked, while my temper raised.

"Sorry," Somehow that feel weird coming from her.

"OK then I'm dating Calvin. Ya that makes sense."

"I think something's off with my sketching." She held up the picture and it was a very poorly draw cat sitting up.

"Wait." I grabbed a piece of paper and a random sketching pencil. I quickly drew a cat's face. "I can draw better than you."

"But I'm supposed to be better then you aren't I?"


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

I shifted on the cough and pulled my quilts tighter around me. The old grandfather clock ticked away the seconds making time stretch. I sighed impatiently and glared in the mirror. "What are you looking at?" I snapped at it, my green eyes burning holes in the liquid. My reflection's green eyes glared back at me. I growled lost at what to do next. _A whole season has passed and nothing important has happened! Gods this island is slow!_

Scowling I shifted in my cocoon and started to rise from the sofa. The springs squeaked as I moved, grating on my nerves. I walked over to the sink, shedding my cocoon of quilts with each step. My long fingers grasped the sink faucet and turned it slowly. The water sploshes out, steam rolling off the water in burst. I cupped my hands and filled them with water.

The heat warmed my could hands and I sighed in bliss. I splashed the water onto my face and smiled. It felt good to just wash my face, even if it wasn't really necessary. I grabbed the tea towel hanging on the edge of the stove and dried my face. Sighing in boredom I walked over to my bedroom door. Why_'s Marella taking so much time in the market?_ I demanded in my head bending down beside my bed.

_Who knows._ I replied to myself. I groped under my bed for a familiar black case. Smiling as my fingers brushed against a solid velvet case, I hooked my fingers through the handle. I slide the case out from under my bed. Finger marks showed on the black case from where my fingers had rubbed it. Smiling I peeled off the velvet and opened the case. My silver instrument shone in the dim light.

I pulled the pieces from the cases lining and stuck them together. My fingers sliding expertly over the well known silver. I slowly crossed my bed room, and opened the door. The empty house seemed to shrink with the lack of activity. _The perfect time to play. No on but me, myself and I can over hear_. I raised the silver instrument to my mouth and shaped my lips. Taking a deep breath I blew through the embouchure. The bird like sound the instrument made filled my heart with joy. Slowly I pushed the keys lovingly making the instrument change notes.

The house filled with the sound of music from my flute. Ever so slowly I began to smile and sway to the sound of the music. The music sank into me, it's power and beauty uplifting my spirits a little. My eyebrows knitted together as I tried to remember the notes to Für Elise. Every so slowly the notes came back, and I played the song over and over again.

* * *

Vaughn

"Thanks for coming to celebrate guys. Aurora said she didn't want to do anything, but I thought it'd be a nice change to do something." Marella smiled at Calvin and I as we trekked up the path towards the ranch. Our feet crunched in the snow, loud noises in an otherwise silent world.

"It's our pleasure, after all she is a friend." Calvin wrapped his arm around Marella as he spoke, making me smirk. _He's only coming as a favor to Marella. _The beers in my hand clink together.

The sound of crystal clear notes seemed to hit us all at once. We all paused, and stood in the cold snow listening to the innocent sounds. The music seemed to wrap around us and tug at our souls. I was the first one to move. The beers clinked louder together as I moved towards the ranch house, which seemed to be the source of the breath taking music. I couldn't get to the house quickly enough.

I stumbled to a stand still beside one of the living room windows and peeked in. The beers in my hand dropped to the ground as I watched Aurora dance around the living room, her red hair twirling. Her face was lit with a smile, the biggest smile I'd ever seen on her face. I watched for a few moments spell bounded by the way her fingers moved up and down the flute.

"Is it Aurora?" I turned to face Marella, my eyes slightly blurry as I gazed at her in shocked silence. Marella peeked in through the window and smiled. "I was kind of worried. She hasn't played it since we got here. I wondered if she'd forgotten how to play any songs, it seems I was wrong to worry."

I turned away from Marella and walked up to the brown door of the house. Bracing myself I turned the knob and pushed the door open. The door slowly creaked open, the sound loud as Aurora played a soft part of the song. Her bright green eyes flew open and she pulled the instrument away from her mouth.

"Vaughn." She whispered staring at me in wide eyed horror.

I stepped into the room towards her, unsure of what to say. "Hi."

"Hi." We stared at each other for a few seconds, before she smiled. "I never expected to play for an audience." She gazed at me, a mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

"I don't understand why you wouldn't Bunny. I keep telling you you're good enough for small concerts." Marella's voice snapped both Aurora and I to the present.

I turned to watch Calvin and Marella step into the living room and close the door behind them. Marella smiled at Aurora and shows the beers I had dropped by the window. "We brought you some presents."

* * *

Aurora

I pouted, crossing my arms over my chest. A difficult feat considering my flute was still in my hands. "I said I wanted a quiet birthday."

"Come on Aurora, it's just Vaughn and Calvin."

"Just." I muttered walking towards my room.

"Ah come on Aurora, don't be like that." Marella's voice took on a whiny note, making me wince. _I __**hate **__it when she does that_. I thought bitterly storming into my room. Sighing in frustration I pulled my flute apart and started to clean it with a silk cloth. I rubbed and rubbed the silver until it shone in the dim lighting. Smiling I placed it carefully back in it's case and wrapped it up again.

"You going to join us?" I looked up into Vaughn's face and nodded.

"There's beer involved so yes." I smirked as his face broke into a smile. He held out his gloved hands and I gratefully accepted them. Vaughn pulled me easily to my feet a small smile brightening his face.

Vaughn dropped one of my hands, squeezing the other one lightly as I tried to reclaim it for myself. I stared at him blankly for a few moments, a tingling sensation running through my body. Vaughn sighed and lead me by the hand into the living room.

"Finally, I thought you two weren't ever going to come out!" I blushed as Calvin spoke from beside Marella.

"Shove a cork in it." I snapped still following Vaughn as he lead me towards our two friends.

"Shove it in where though?"

Calvin hiccuped making both Vaughn and I freeze in our tracks. "Are you drunk?" I demanded, my eyebrows disappearing into my red bangs.

"A little." I turned to face my best friend with a frown. _This is going to be an interesting day._ I thought half amused, half worried. "Come on Aurora! Let's dance!"

Marella grabbed my free hand and pulled me towards her. I winced as the feeling of being pulled in two directions ran through my spine. Vaughn sensed my discomfort and released my hand. I looked at him over my shoulder and mouthed, 'Thanks'. Vaughn nodded and walked over to stand beside Calvin. I sighed wishing there was something I could do to make it up to him.

As the day went on, Vaughn and I watched Marella and Calvin down beers. At times I felt my stomach wrench when I saw how the two acted towards each other, and other times I felt a sense of accomplishment. "Now they can't use the excuse, they always get interrupted." I glared at the couple waltzing, actually stumbling around the room.

"They use that excuse?" Vaughn's voice held a trace of uncertainty and yet he sounded amused.

"Sadly, and I could never think of a reply. But now..." My voice trailed off, and I wiggled my eyebrows suggestively in their direction.

Vaughn chuckled, his voice scratchy from all the protesting he did earlier when Calvin tried to dance with him. The drunken fool. I laughed mentally as I watched him bend down to give Marella a kiss.

"Vaughn do you hate me?" I asked out of the blue.

Vaughn turned to look at me. His purple eyes were wide with shock and confusion. "I thought you hated me, I mean ever since that day you and Marella switched..." Vaughn's voiced trailed off and he moved uncomfortably on the couch beside me.

I stared at the man for a moment, before breaking into a fit of laughter. "Oh gods this is so screwed up!" I fall sideways onto the couch as my laughter continues, the springs squeaked in protest. I closed my eyes and tried to keep my laughter under control.

"Well, you barely speak to me, you don't like me touching you-"

I sat up and faced the man, suddenly irritated. "I don't like anyone touching me in case you haven't noticed. I have bubble issues." Vaughn and I stared at each other, my green eyes searching his, and his purple eyes searching mine. "But..." I felt my face heat up as I found the spark I was looking for in his eyes. "I'd be lying if I didn't say I liked the way I feel when you touch me." I shifted my gaze to the floor suddenly interested into the carpet. "And I don't know how you do it, but you do it so well. And I never thought I'd feel like that for someone again. And I just wish I had the courage to actually tell you, and I feel really stupid cause I'm rambling and I never say these kinds of things, and I really need to stop, and, and, and..."

I trailed off, not sure what to say. My mouth wanted to keep moving and saying things but my mind was yelling at me to shut the fuck up. I felt a hand on my leg and jumped in surprise. Vaughn's purple eyes locked onto mine as he leaned towards me. I couldn't move, each inch of my body screamed for him. I found myself leaning in towards him, forgetting all means of caution for my personal bubble.

Our lips meet, sending waves off electricity through my body. My arms slowly place themselves around his neck and pulled him closer towards me. My fingers wound through his thick white locks. Our noses bumped awkwardly making me pull away a little. A groan escaped from deep within Vaughn's throat and he pulled back towards him, his lips capturing mine.

I shifted and slowly, so as not to break away, moved to sit on his lap. His tongue traced my bottom lip, begging for entry. I smiled against Vaughn's lips and allowed him to slip his tongue in. His tongue cautiously explored my mouth. A loud cough sounded right beside us making us both jump apart from each other.

"I thought I couldn't possibly get any sicker, but lord behold I turn to look at you two and see Bunny riding Vaughn, and Vaughn eating Bunny's face."

I turned my scowling green gaze on Calvin. "Bug off fucktard."

"Aw, is someone in a bad mood cause I interrupted?" Calvin laughed and stumbled away from us, back towards the eagerly a waiting Marella.

I smiled and turned to Vaughn. "I love you." I murmured, burying my face in his shoulder. The scent of animals, salt air and the forest greeted me.

"I love you too Aurora."

I smiled as Vaughn's warm arms circled me protectively. "You're never going to get rid of me now, you know that right?"

I could feel Vaughn's silent chuckle, as he replied, "I wasn't counting on it."


	19. Chapter 18

I woke up on the couch lying on top of Calvin.

"Uhg," I rubbed my pounding head. Calvin shifted under me and I fell off the couch. "God damn it!" I growled.

"Wha-?" Calvin started to wake up. I got up slowly, due to the spinning room, and I walked over to the bathroom for an Aspirin. I took it with some water and went to wake up Aurora, Calvin and Vaughn.

"Calvin, wake up…" I kissed him lightly on the lips and his eyes fluttered.

"What?" he opened his eyes and gazed at me.

"You start waking up, and I'll good wake up Aurora." I walked into her room and she was sprawled across her bed. "Aurora? Wake up."

"Yes?" she got up and stretched.

"Do you not have a headache?" I asked, my head throbbing with every word.

"No why?" she yawned.

"Oh, well, um want breakfast?"

"Sure."

We all sat around the table and I started cleaning up the dishes.

"We should hurry up and attack them. Hit them at the heart, so to speak."

"Do we have to do it today? I'm not feeling really well."

"I feel fine," She said leaning back in her chair.

"Not fair." I moaned sitting back down beside Calvin.

"You only had like 2 beers," Calvin wrapped an arm around me.

"But I don't have a tolerance like Aurora."

"Whatever! We just need to exterminate the monsters soon and the only way we're going to do that is to bring the fight to them. It will give us the element of surprise."

"So, what? We're just going to climb a mountain and fight them afterwards? We'll be too tired and what good will that do?" I explained my concerns.

"Well there is one way…" Calvin started.

"What?" We all exclaim at the same time.

"Phoebe and I found it a while ago." I shuddered at the thought of Phoebe and him together, alone. In a cave. Before I came to the island... "It's a tunnel leading all the way to the top of the mountain. It's a bit small at some parts and we may have to squeeze through." He tightened his arm around me. I could almost hear Aurora roll her eyes. "But it will bring us all the way to the top."

"Perfect, we'll leave today."

"What?"

"Might as well, that way we can be rid of them once and for all."

"So we can't even do it tomorrow?"

"Fine," she snapped, "If they kill someone tomorrow it's on our head for not going today."

"You better not go alone," I warned her, "I don't want you to hurt yourself."

"Yes_ mother_."

"She's just being concerned." Calvin stood up for me.

"She doesn't have to be. I won't get hurt and you know why,"

"What, why? What do you know?" I asked Calvin. I looked at Vaughn, then Aurora.

They never answered me.

I made a point of not talking Aurora and Vaughn and only briefly speaking to Calvin. I walked beside Calvin up towards to Garmon mines. Birds, waves crashing against the tall cliffs, broke a tense silence. Occasionally Aurora and Vaughn would mutter something and I would shoot them a sharp glance to shut them up.

"It's in here," He said as we entered the cool shade of the cave and turned right. There was a covered hole and a cool draft came through. Aurora speeded ahead of all of us and went up the steep and narrow tunnel. I came in last behind a concerned Calvin. "Are you ok?" He asked me and tried to wrap his arms around me. I backed away and asked him sharply,

"What are you hiding from me?"

"I can't tell you. I don't even know if we're right or not." I saw concern in his eyes, but I ignored it.

Calvin went first and I crawled up behind him. The tunnel was steep and the ceiling was low so part of the time we were crawling a bit. I could hear Aurora muttering about her weapons getting dirty. _If he farts I swear to God I'll take his head and_…

"Woa!" I said, as I slid down a bit.

"Need some help?" Calvin turned around to ask.

"No," I snapped.

"Fine," He turned back around and I slipped again.

"Help?" I asked quietly.

"Forgive me?" he asked.

"Fine, I forgive you," he turned around and I grabbed his large hand. As I hauled myself up I felt that shock of warmth I felt being near him.

We climbed the rest of the way in an eerie silence. Aurora called down after a while, "We're here."

Daylight streamed down in a gray glow. We came out and I blinked at the blindness. Here it was silent. I looked around and noticed there was no wind. It was snowing light flakes and the ground had a light dusting. I only felt a slight chill. The clouds were a dull gray; it was the calm before the storm.

I felt something odd. Something was different here. The air seemed tense, full, crowded, electrified.

"Do you feel that?" I asked Aurora.

"What? I don't feel anything except the adrenaline going through my veins," she clenched her hands on her twin swords. I shook off the feeling of apprehension.

"Where are they Aurora?" I asked slightly nervous. I imagined them bursting out of no-where at any second. I pulled out my security blanket, my bow.

"I thought they would be here…" A screeching cut her off. Off in the distance a black blob started to fly towards us. A claw came over the edge of the mountain and a giant bull-like creature moved over the edge. It eyed Vaughn who raised his fists. I just realized that the guys didn't have or know how to use any weapons.

"Calvin, are you going to be ok?" I called to him.

"Ya, me and Vaughn can team up, right buddy?" Calvin went to stand with Vaughn. Both held their fists high. The bull-thing ran towards them on two large legs. They quickly dodged it. I turned my attention back to the flying monster that had grown three times larger. I knocked an arrow and shot it. It fell a little and kept flying.

"Aurora?"

She drew her swords and as the flying creature came closer she ran at it. It opened a beaked mouth. I cried a shrill shriek and dived at Aurora. She quickly dodged it and its wings whipped her hair. She brought both swords down on its neck and its bright red blood splattered everywhere as its body fell to her feet and slid. She turned to face me and bright drops of blood ran down her clothes.

That was the split second of calm before the storm.

Then they came. Crawling over the edge. The air came alive with the sound of hooves, paws and claws. Growls, grunts, shrieks and roaring drowned out any other sound. My bow continually shot for minutes until I could see any measurable damage in their numbers. Aurora's long red hair was only seen between the hairy or scaly backs of the monsters.

"Calvin!" I screamed. I felt disoriented. My arrows ran low and I resorted to using my tiny knives. I slashed and hacked at the necks and heads of the monsters.

"Marella!" I heard Calvin yell.

"Aurora!" Vaughn yelled. I had a growing sense that Aurora would be ok fighting alone. I wondered why I felt this as I ran through the fight, slashing and hacking at the bodies of the monsters.

"Calvin?" I yelled as I looked around.

"Marella! I'm under a ledge!" He yelled. I ran after his voice._ Is his voice getting weaker? _I called again to be sure.

"Calvin?"

"Mar-ella?" _No_! My mind screamed. I found the edge of the monsters and looked around for the ledge. Vaughn was leaning against a rock.

"Vaughn?" I asked surprised. "Are you ok?"

"Do I look ok?" He asked.

"What's wrong? Where are you hurt?"

"It's just my wrist and shoulder. Go find Calvin."

"No you need help too." I said taking out a two short bandages.

"You brought those?" He asked. Under his hat I caught a faint smile of relief.

"I'm not as reckless as Aurora," I joked as I wrapped up his shoulder and then his wrist.

"Are you going to be ok?" I asked him, eager to find Calvin.

"Yes, go find him," He answered. I got up and yelled, his name again. I saw an arm sticking out under a ledge. I ran over to him and pulled him out. I wrapped my arms around him. I pulled away,

"Calvin!" My eyes widened, his whole shirt was stained. "What happened?"

"I'm fine we just have to get down the mountain soon ok?" He gave a small smile.

"No, Calvin, I have to do something," I took out the one roll of gauze I brought with me. I quickly unbuttoned his ripped shirt. I suppressed the wave of heat that rippled through my body. I opened the shirt carefully. I didn't want to leave parts of his shirt in the wound. I nearly gagged at the wound but I placed my hands on his chin comfortingly.

The gouge was deep and flowing blood. I started to wrap it around his body and after I finished I felt lightheaded. I placed a bloody hand on my head. I fell into Calvin's arms as the world went dark.

I felt a touch on my hip. I opened my eyes and I was in a dream. But it felt so real. The touch moved from near the back to the front and the man showed himself. He was perfectly tanned, and behind the jagged blond bangs were bright blue eyes. Those eyes reminded me of someone, I once knew but forgot.

"Marella." The man's voice was husky. "I've been waiting for you for a long time." He brought his other hand onto my hip and moved them up my body. His fingertips sent shivers through my body. He hands traced my jaw and brought my face towards his. I felt that I shouldn't be doing this, but it felt so right.

His lips lighted on mine.

"Marella!" I heard a familiar voice. _You'll never forget this…ever…_

"Marella! Are you ok? Wake up!" A man called me back to the world of the living.

"What? Who is it?" I asked.

I opened my eyes. A loving faced brightened at my awakened one. We were back on the mountain and bodies littered the ground. Aurora was talking with Vaughn a little ways away.

"Marella I thought I lost you!" He gripped me tightly in his arms, nearly crushing the breath out of me.

"Cal-Calvin?" I squirmed and I looked at his face. Aurora and Vaughn started to walk over.

"What?" I replayed that other man in my mind. I felt sickened with myself._ How could I have done that? _I got up and moved away from him.

"What did I do?" He was upset, and I felt so disgusted with myself.

"Calvin I-I'm so sorry."

**Author's note: We're back! After soooooooooooooo long, we've finally managed to get our act together and start writing again. My friend and I were plagued with exams, and other things, but we've finally finished. I bet everyone's forgotten about this story D:**


	20. Chapter 19

I stared down at my friend in horror. {_It's happening too fast._ _Oh Gods no! This wasn't supposed to happen yet!} _I looked at Vaughn, our eyes meeting for the briefest of seconds before we both turned to look at Marella's crying face. A look of agony passed over Calvin's tanned face as he held a sobbing Marella.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and glanced at the owner, not quite sure how to react. Familiar flaming red locks were lifted gently in the breeze, as a I stared at the Harvest King. "Your highness." I murmured in greeting as our eyes meet.

"Aurora." He nodded at Marella and frowned. "It's time Aurora."

"I know father." I only felt a slight pang of surprise as the word slipped from my mouth. {_Father... Yes. I'm his daughter...} _"Vaughn?"

Vaughn turned to me his purple eyes a light with surprise as he took in my father and I standing side by side. "Your highness."

My father and I exchanged amused glances, before I walked over and grab his hand. "Listen, I know you love me, and I know you'll want to follow me, but you mustn't. Please. Help Calvin bring Marella down the mountain, it's not safe for her here." I placed a hand on his torn and bloody wrist as I spoke. "Please Vaughn, if you love me let me go."

Vaughn bowed his head, his black hat plunging his face into shadow. "Aurora, just promise you'll come back." Vaughn whispered his voice catching.

I sighed and hugged him. "I can't," I replied as his arms pulled me close. "But I'll do my best."

"I guess that's all I can ask." I smiled and pulled away from him. "Good luck Bunny."

"I don't need your luck." I joke, backing away from him. "And besides it's bad luck to say good bye."

"Then I guess I'm stuck with a see you when I see you." Vaughn teases, the corners of his mouth twisting into a half smile.

I turned around to face my father, my heart pounding as he lead me out of the clearing. The forest grew dark as he lead me through the heart of it. "Father?" My voice was so quiet, so low I didn't think he heard me.

"Yes?" Apparently I was wrong.

"Why did you do it? Why didn't you just talk to us?"

Both of us had stopped walking at that point, and faced each other. Our flaming red hair and sharp green eyes mirrored each other. I drank in my father's form, remembering every detail I'd forgotten over the past 22 years. "Because I didn't think you two would listen to me." He admits stepping towards me.

I thought about Marella and myself, fighting as regular normal humans. "I guess we wouldn't have... But why not let us just fight it out?"

"Because you would have destroyed everything." His eyes grew dark as he stared at me. "I didn't want to sit back and just watch you two kill each other and everything thing else."

"I don't even understand why we were fighting over him." I whispered my voice quivering.

"Neither do I." I jumped as my father placed his hands on my shoulders. "I always told you girls, he wasn't the one." I smiled weakly as both of us turn in the direction of clearing and started to walk again.

"Dad?"

"Yes Aurora?"

"How did you know you loved Mum?"

The Harvest King stops and turned to face me. "I knew I loved your mother the day I found myself thinking about her nonstop. I couldn't eat. I couldn't sleep. It hurt to breath, but at the same time I found myself craving the pain."

"Weren't you scared?"

"Of course I was, but I knew I had to take a chance. We got to know each other, and every day I fell more in love with her. A few years a later we had your sister and you." My father smiles at me, his eyes crinkling at the edges.

I can't help but smile back, a deep sense of family feelings rushing over me. "I am sorry you know. For hurting all of you."

My father's hand cups my shin and raises my head so I can look him properly in the eyes. "Trust me Aurora, we all know you are."

The branches of the leafless tress rattled in the fierce winds. My breath started to grow short and shallow. My hands grew slick with sweat, and my eyebrows were knitted over my eyes in a deep scowl. I was scared. The wind rushing by only made me even more nervous, I wasn't sure if it was a good sign or a bad one.

Stepping out from the forest I stood at the edge of the clearing, slowly taking in every detail. No one but me stood there waiting, watching, listening. My father had long since left, claiming he had business to take care of. I think he just went to go check on how the Islands were doing. But to tell the truth that was fine with me. I didn't want him there in case I failed.

The wind died down, and the forest grew silent. But not a quiet silence. It was a loud silence, one that's usually heard right before a storm. Swallowing, I pulled my blade from it's sheath on my hip and stood waiting patiently and the edge of the forest and clearing, the edge of two worlds.

I knew the instant the bright yellow light flashed around the clearing that the Harvest Prince wasn't about to give up without a fight. Pushing down the wave of fear I raised my chin high and took a step towards him.

"So you came." He sneered the words, watching my reaction with wide eyes.

"I could say the same thing to you." I replied in a low voice glancing at the huge sword in his hands.

"I don't want to fight you." He said, his eyes following mine to his sword. "Come with me, be my wife and help me rule."

I stared at him with contempt, anger and hatred. "I may be a bitch, but I'm nothing like you."

"I never said yo-"

"I quote, 'Come with me, be my wife and help me rule.' I would never join you, not after what you've done to this island, to me, and most of all to my sister. Besides joining you would mean that I was like you. Which I'm not." Adjusting my grip on my sword I rushed towards the God, ready for any move he made.

Snarling a string of curses at the man I brought my sword up and slashed the man across the cheek. Not deep, but enough to scar him for the rest of eternity, and ruin his looks. Sensing his surprise, I took a chance and brought my sword down in a half crescent towards his stomach. Yelling with surprise I got thrown half way across the clearing.

Instinctively I twisted in mid-air and land in a crouched position with my sword held above my head. The Prince laughed walking towards me with fire in his eyes. "How dare you! You insolent little wrench!"

"Looks who's talking gigolo." I taunted, trying to bring him closer towards me.

The god let out a scream of anger and rushed towards me, his hands on fire. I rolled out of the way, but not quick enough. I gasped at the feel of flame burning my skin. Gritting my teeth I pushed myself to my feet and turned to face the man, not bothering to check the burn and waste precious time. This had to be settled there and then.

The Prince stopped halfway across the clearing, and stood there. I knew he knew where I was. Thinking quickly I pulled out two daggers and slowly started to walk in a circle around him. His head turned in my direction, and locked eyes with me. Smiling coldly I whipped the daggers at him, one to his left and the other to his right. Then without an sudden warning I charged down between the middle of them, and raised my sword above my head.

My blade danced through the air, and with a quick upward stroke a sliced of a lock of his blonde hair. Grinning mercilessly I followed the stroke with a downward one forcing him backwards. I moved with deadly accuracy slicing off bits of his clothing, but never actually hurting him, he was too quick for that.

I went to deliver a slice close to his throat, and was blocked by his sword which had suddenly materialized in his hands. "So are you finally ready to dance?" I snarled snapping my arm back and then slashing once more at his stomach.

"I've always been ready." He murmured smoothly, his blade flying through the air, and aiming for my face. I narrowly blocked the attack. I could literally feel the air rushing by my face. Swallowing I jumped away from the god and dropped my sword. "Giving up already?" The Prince hissed stepping towards me.

I lowered my head in defeat and stared at the ground. My flaming hair framed my face and hid my face from my opponent. "Yes." I whispered, my voice was hollow and full of defeat.

"That's more like it."

"Bunny!"

Both the Harvest Prince and I turned towards the scream of pain. Swallowing the need to pick up my sword and slice the Harvest Prince in two, I kept my eyes dark, and my voice empty. "Vaughn, you shouldn't be here."

"Fuck that Bunny!" Vaughn's stepped into the clearing, his boots kicked up dust. "I can't just let you give up!"

The Harvest Prince grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards him. Hissing at the feel of his hand on me, I have to force myself not to flinch away from him. "Vaughn, I know what I'm doing. Please just trust me."

Lowering my head, I reach for my hip and pull a dagger out of it's sheath. "Aurora I don't understand."

"You will Vaughn." I raised my head and with a quick movement I plunged the dagger deep in the Harvest Princes stomach. The Harvest Prince turned to me eyes blazing as the blood started to flow from the edges of the dagger. "After all I know what I'm doing."


	21. Chapter 20

Aurora and Vaughn had left and the mountain felt as cold as ever. Everyone seemed so distant. "_Why did no one tell me about this?"_ I couldn't feel my body in his arms. The love was there but I couldn't bring myself to think about that just now. The Harvest King, was standing before me and Aurora and the guys were totally ok with it. I felt so...excluded. Then there was the Harvest Prince before that. I felt disgusted with myself. How could I have done that? Just let him touch me like that. I almost felt like pushing Calvin away thinking he was the Prince for a moment.

"Marella? Are you ok?" his voice was so worried. Pain seared my chest with my pain, and I felt my love for him burn deep within me.

"Calvin, I-don'-t know where to start..." I started by throwing my arms around his neck and pressing my head under his chin the way he liked. I had to make it up to him somehow. I had to prove to him (...or is it myself?) that the kiss didn't mean anything.

"At the beginning?" His rough chin bumped against the top of my head as his pronounced each word.

"Can we at least start walking home?" I asked while pulling away to look up at him. Something in my look must have made him realize the size of my problem.

"Sure, whatever you want." We started walking and an especially icy wind made me grab my arms. Without hesitation he took his jacket off and put it on my shoulders. Love seared my heart again. He took my numb hand in his warm one. Walking down that mountain was troubling for me. With my mind in another world I kept stumbling in this one. He was always there to catch me though.

Exiting the caves I started to ask him,"Calvin?" My voice sounded so weak. _Uhg._

"Yes, love?"

"Never mind. I'll wait till we get home." The walk home was so long. Every step seemed like none at all. But suddenly we were there at the farm. The field was ploughed, the animals were out and the sun was setting over the trees and back onto the other side of the world. I thought about the people on the other side of the horizon who were just waking up. At least they didn't have problems.

We entered the house and I sat on the couch with Calvin. I tensed as he put his arm over my shoulder. _Damn the awkward silence._ I began to think about what I would ask Vaughn and Aurora. _How could they keep this from me? How long have they known for?_ I looked out the window and waited for the door to open so I could spill question after question.

Calvin started to pace the room nervously. He made himself a coffee and looked around the room. The floor, me, the window, my desk, his coffee, etc. Finally, the door opened and I sprung up to meet them. Aurora was covered in blood around her stomach but it seems to be disappearing fast. A few seconds later, just as she sat down across from me, it faded back to her original blue shirt.

"So what would you like to know?" My frustration built, but I keep my face and body calm. I let myself fall back onto the couch.

"Why didn't you tell me you had powers?" I blurted out. Calvin lowered his coffee to watch the situation. Vaughn pulled his hat lower over his face so that it was almost perpendicular to the ground.

Aurora looked at me and says, "I thought it would be best if I didn't tell you about it. I wanted you to learn them gradually instead of just trying to bring them out," With what looked like a truthful face. I could hardly believe she would hide this from me.

"How long have you known about them?" I hated for the answer to be 'a long time' or 'quiet some time'.

"We knew about them for a while, though I had a suspicion before that." I feel the burn of being lied to. How they acted so casually without me even knowing. I thought I could pick up on something like this.

"So you were hiding this from me?"I turn to Calvin and let me voice sound wounded. His blue eyes look so hurt.

"I am so sorry. I didn't want you to freak out or hurt yourself." He pronounced each word delicately, as if a hint of anything but remorse might make me freak out. "Vaughn and I knew, but we were nowhere close to being sure." I feel a like I have so many more questions but I asked one that seems like the most important.

"What are the powers?"

"We don't know exactly but it seems like a lot of magical stuff." Aurora answered.

My vision started to blur and my head swam. My eyes dropped and I became suddenly very tired. I fell onto the couch and I opened my eyes.

I was in a large clearing. I was looking up and trees framed the sky with their emerald green leaves. A small brook gurgled by. I lifted myself up. I see a large flat grey stone that bridges over the tiny stream. A beautiful woman sat there braiding a young girl's hair. The young girl had long brown hair. The woman's was a thick light blue braid that curled around them. The young girl I guessed was me. _I was so small once._ I smiled at the thought.

I saw myself tear away from the goddess with my braid half done and flying out behind me. I plucked a bud from the nearest bush. I totter back over to her and held it up to her. In my hands, the bud started to uncurl. The green protective leaves fell around my tiny fingers and the soft, pure white petals bloomed outwards. The woman smiled and gazed at me ... lovingly. She took the flower and placed it at the base of the braid.

She finished up the braid while I played with my hands. I looked at them and watched them do all their normal functions. Open, close. Open close. Twist, turn. Twist, turn. The woman finished the braid and splashed me. I quickly whipped around and frozen the water in midair. I flicked my hand and the water turned into snow. They drifted to the ground and melted.

"You used to be so sure of yourself." The voice scared me half to death. I looked up and behind me and the goddess stood there smiling. Light seemed to radiate from her like a sun. Her presence was so calming and loving and I couldn't help thinking about how the feeling reminded me of Calvin.

"What do you mean?" I asked while standing up.

"You knew your powers. You knew your world and what lay before you everywhere you went. You always knew what to do. When I look at you now you seem almost...lost." Her smile faltered.

"I guess I always felt like that, but I need to know more. Why couldn't I get my powers but

Aurora could?"

"Aurora's powers seem more... acceptable in your world, and she had someone who taught her the basics of her powers."

"True."

"But I know how you must feel. Hurt. A little betrayed? I'll give you your powers back." She broke into her beautiful smile again. "Don't tell the Harvest King or Aurora for a bit." She lightly placed her long hand on my head and I woke up.

"Are you ok?" Aurora and Calvin asked at the same time.

"Ya, I'm fine." I answer and lean forward holding my head in my hands with my elbows on my knees.

"Did you see the Harvest Prince?" Aurora asked a little worried.

"The blond haired guy?" I asked touching my hair lightly starting to remember the vision I just had and what the goddess did. "No." I look at the door and start thinking about what I would do to him.

"Don't even think about it." She said it like she could read my thoughts. I clenched my jaw thinking about a plan. The plan slowly started to form. _I am closest to the door. They can hardly out run me. Except Aurora, she might be able to catch me. But what if I can force myself to run faster?_ I placed my hand on the arm of the couch to push off. Aurora tensed as she watched me through narrowed eyes. I took a deep breath and pushed off the couch to spin on my heel to open the door.

I flung it open and the cold air rushes into me. I hesitated a split second before running out and Aurora used that time to tackle me to the ground. "Damn it Aurora! Let me go!" I screamed. I kicked. I thrashed around. Aurora held my hands behind my back and took me inside. "Aurora!" I screamed in vain and she hands me over to Calvin to hold. Her plan worked and I settled down in his tight arms. I couldn't move my arms at all since his arms are at my elbows.

"Are you going to stay here?" Aurora placed her fists on her hips and placed her feet shoulder width apart.

"Yes." I lied. Aurora seemed to believe me, but then she goes to a drawer in the kitchen and pulls out some duct tape. Unfortunately, she taped me to a stiff wooden kitchen chair.

"You're going to have to stay there all night 'cause I don't trust you right now." Aurora snapped as she took in my furious look.

"Night!" She said cheerfully and went into her room. Vaughn disappeared with her without a word. Calvin came around to my front.

"Marella," He looked at the ground as he grasped for something to say, "I want you to know that I never, _ever_, wanted to hurt you in any way at all. I just wanted you to be safe and with me because that really matters most in my life." He said with so much conviction that I had to believe him. "The first time I saw you it was like seeing the light. A light I never wanted to go out or be away from me." He reached down and placed his hand ever so gently against my face. I leaned into it a little, trying to commit it to memory.

He leaned down and pressed his lips against mine. I desperately want to press my hand on his face. Put my hand through his short hair. Anything! I just strain against the duck tape around my collar bones. His kiss was so tender, so full of love. He pulled away.

"I love you." He gazed at me with his eyes. Those beautiful eyes that hooked me as soon as I saw him all those days ago.

"I love you too."

"I'll stay here if you want."

"You don't have to." _Please say you will._

"I want to."

"Ok." I smiled. He grabs a blanket from the closet and made himself comfortable on the couch. He faced me and laid down. He starts to drift off into sleep as his head nods. Soon his breathing was deep and regular. His left arm was hanging off the side of the couch. The other placed under his head. I chuckled at his un-sexy pose.

I started to look around the room for something I could do or use to get myself out. My wrists were taped to the sides of the chair. I started thinking about my powers. Maybe I could make flames. I thought of the awful smell burning tape might make but this is more important. I tried it. I image myself with fire surrounding my hands, tongues of fire licking in between of my fingers and embers floating into the air. I clenched my hands into fists and tried to force my hands to create fire.

I heard a snap as if from a large wood burning fire. I looked down to see my hands encased in orange flames. I smiled to myself and I felt so incredibly proud. The tape started to burn and I felt them fall off. I leaned down and burned off the tape around my ankles. I stood up and the sense of pride was replaced with fear. I couldn't put out the fire. I whipped my hands back and forth. I stared at my hands. It felt so natural, as if it was nothing new. I snort, _Everyone can do this of course._ I walked over to the sink and let the water douse my fires. Steam blinded me and warmed my face. I felt a stone drop into my stomach. _They're going to hate me for lying to them._ _For sneaking out._ I felt so reckless for the first time and it gave me a false sense of excitement.

I walked to the door. I stood there, with my hand on the knob. I turned it slowly after a few deep breaths. Thinking Calvin heard me I whipped my head to look at him and kept my eyes on him until I closed the door.

Alone.

That's the first thing I realize about being out here. Then the cold. It pricks at my bare skin and I wrap my arms around myself in an effort to bring some warmth back. Testing my fire I held out my hands and walked off the deck. I light them and warmth spreads like warm soup down my throat. I started walking towards the forest and sweep my hands around in front of me to show my path.

I started worrying about what I'm was going to do. _What if I can't beat him? What if I get hurt? What if I _die_?_ My throat clenched as fear and the night seems to press in. My fire didn't seem to reach as far as it used to. A twig snapped and I froze. I shone my lights around, causing trees to come into view around me. _When did I come into the forest?_ I tried to control my breathing. _I'm here I'm going to beat him or die trying._

Laughter.

"Sh-show yourself!" I stuttered.

More laughter.

It was unnerving. But it was what he wanted. Something touched my hip and I Whipping around I looked around though nothing appeared. I felt my eyes widen. I licked my lips."Show yourself! Or are too chicken?"

"Oh, Marella." His voice! I turned around, completely disoriented myself. He stepped into the ring of light that created my personal bubble. The fire cast dark shadows across his face and body. "You don't know even close to how powerful you are; do you?" I felt a chill run up my spin. "You could be so much more powerful with me. More powerful then Aurora." He picked at my jealousy of her amazing fighting skills that have grown over time. "Come with me." He prowled closer. I stood still. What could I do? I didn't have a single weapon.

_Well no better time to learn then the present right? _

I tried to throw a fireball, not really expecting much. I just imagined it as I raised my arm. To my surprise, a good sized ball of fire flew at him very fast. He only just managed to dodge it and he glared at me with a deep loathing. I swallowed hard. His eyes were blazing like my hands. He started to walk very quickly towards me. I shot another one and he waved his arm, deflecting it into a tree and the fire splashed apart like water. He made a sword materialize into his hands, drawing the particles together with a click as it solidified. He took a swing and I made it stop with my mind. He pressed harder and I gritted my teeth to keep it from coming down onto my head.

I quickly swung it to the side. I caught him off guard and it flew into a tree. He walked over to it and I pulled it towards him. It jammed into his stomach and blood poured out both sides of his body. He whipped around and glaring at me hard, he lifted his arm and slowly brought his hand into a fist. I didn't realize what he was doing until I tried to take in a breath. My eyes widened as I strained for my lungs to take in air. I could feel my feet and hands going numb. My hands extinguished and I grabbed my neck instinctively. My eyes started to fail and a devilish grin stretched across his face. I opened my mouth in horror. My last sight was him disappearing into a whisp of smoke.


	22. Chapter 21

I raced through the forest, dodging tree after tree and leaping over fallen logs and bushes. {_Hold on Marella, I'm coming!}_ A ice cold trace of fear had planted itself deepen within my stomach. For the first time in my life I felt what normal people felt when they meet something they knew they wouldn't walk away from. It made me want to cry out and drop to the forest floor and sob. Instead I pushed myself harder, until the scenery around me became a blur of grays and greens.

As I reached the top of the mountain I stopped and listened to the eerie stillness. A small gasping sound reached my ears, causing the ice cold fear to melt into a wave of fury. {_If he hurt her, I'm rip him entrails from his body, chop them into little pieces, burn those pieces and then scatter them on the winds.} _"Marella!" I called into the still night.

At the sound of my call the gasping got louder, and ever so slowly I turned and started to follow the sound. My foot bumped against something soft, smooth, and alive. Looking down I saw my friend curled up on the ground, with her hands around her throat. I fell to my knees, pulling my friend into my lap. Our eyes locked. Blue and brilliant green.

My friend's eyes started to close, causing my heart to leap into my throat. Tears started to fall down my face, dripping off my jaw and landing in my friends hair. "Somebody?" Raising my head I looked in vain for someone to help. "Anybody?" Sobbing I lowered my head and whispered, "Help."

I sat there with my dying friend for half the night. Even to this day we still wonder at how she managed to survive so long with no air. It wasn't until the moon started to sink in the evening sky that a familiar orange glow illuminated the forest around Marella and I.

"Why?" I whispered looking up at the Harvest Prince. "Why do you want power so much?"

"Why do you not want it?" He countered staring down at me.

"It's dangerous." I hissed setting my sister down on the cold forest floor. Pushing myself to my feet I stared at the God with undisguised loathing. "Give her breath back!" I snarled reaching for the pair of guns at my hip.

"Why would I do that?" He sneered glaring down at the dying girl by my side.

Taking a deep breath I closed my eyes and tried to summon the courage to go through with my plan. "Because if you do..." I began only to have the words die in my throat. Taking another deep breath I tried again. "If you do, I'll go with you this time."

"You tried that last time." He growled stepping towards me with a fierce gleam in his eye. "Why should I believe you this time."

"Because. I can't let her die. Not if I can do something about it." Opening my eyes I stood straight and proud. "Will you do it?"

The god gazed at me with narrowed eyes. "Come with me now, and as soon as we leave I'll return her breath."

"I want to see you do it."

The god didn't say a word, he just snapped his fingers.A small gust of wind blew past me on my left and settled over Marella. I knew right then that I would soon be leaving Marella for the rest of our existence, and that I'd probably never see her again. The brunette gasped as her breath entered her deprived lungs and started to draw shaky gasps of air.

"Now Aurora, I have kept my promise. It is time you kept yours." The Harvest Prince's voice was harsh and unyielding.

Bowing my head in defeat I walked over to stand by his side. The forest seemed to have grown darker to me. The leaves seemed to grow jagged edges, as I brushed by them. {_I'm a traitor.} _I thought bitterly to myself, wishing for a small moment that I found a different way to save Marella. {_Good bye Ella, may you find happiness, in the dark days ahead.}_

The Prince grabbed my arm and with a whoosh of air we disappeared from that spot. I closed my eyes in a desperate attempt to block everything out. When I opened them again, I was far from any place I had ever been before. Lost and alone.

**~~VAUGHN~~**

Sighing I rolled out of the bed and onto the wooden floors. I spotted my shirt on the other side of the room and moved to grab it. Weak dawn sunlight blinded me as I passed by the window, looking away I took in the empty bed. Empty. Bed. Panic coursed through me as my mind made the connection. _Aurora! _Adrenaline fuelled my body as I leaped for the door.

"Calvin!" I shouted to the quiet house.

Within seconds the man appeared in the door frame leading to Marella's room. "Whicha ma call me fo?" He mumbled wiping the sleep from his blue eyes.

Grabbing my brown leather vest from the coat hook, I yanked open the door and without looking back at my sleepy best friend I marched out the door. As I walked away from the little ranch house I heard him shouting at me to come back and talk to him. But I ignored him and broke into a run. I could feel deep within my bones that something had happened. Something had finally made Aurora snap and lose all of the fire she had deep in her.

It wasn't until I meet Marella on the path that I knew everything was wrong. She had tears running down her face, and her hair had bits of twigs and leaves tangled in the brown curls. My breath caught in my throat as she stared at me with large unfocused eyes. "She's gone." She whispered between sobs, her voice cracking with pain.

I stood on the path numbly. I wasn't surprised that she had gone, but somewhere deep in my heart I had hoped that it wouldn't be her making the last sacrifice in this war.

~~**AURORA**~~

I had to admit, the Harvest Prince had style. The castle he called home was made of clouds. Oh yeah. Clouds. Everything was made of clouds. From soft wispy clouds that seemed the fall apart the moment you touched them, to dark gray thunder clouds that seemed to constantly leave water everywhere. It was modelled after a castle far away in the west, though it seemed entirely it's own. It was there that I was to spend the rest of my being. A prison made of clouds. I never thought I'd see the day.

I wandered up and down the halls examining the furniture. Everything was soft, and disappeared when you held it in your hands for too long, but when you sat down, or laid on something it wouldn't move so much as an inch. It was amazing, and for many hours I was absorbed in my exploring. {_Not a bad place to live, if I'm going to be trapped her for the rest of my existence.}_

"Aurora." The Harvest Prince's harsh voice echoed loudly up and down the hallway, making me scowl. I had been hoping that once I was there he'd leave me alone. Guess not.

"Yes?" Turning I faced the god, placing my hands on my hips in an obvious gesture of impatience.

"Return to your rooms, and prepare for the dance tonight."

"Maybe I don't want to." I raised in eyebrow and moved to step around him, only to be blocked by an arm. "I'm here now, isn't that enough?"

"No." A hand wrapped around my wrist and ragged me closer to the Harvest Prince until I pressed right up to him, our faces inches apart. "You're mine, and I expect you to act like it."

"Fuck you." I whispered glaring daggers at the god.

"Your wish is my command." The Prince replied in a mocking voice.

With a sudden movement our lips we locked and his hands were roaming my body. My mind started to shut down, knowing it was useless to fight against him. His lips moved against mine in a rough, desperate motion, but my body wouldn't move for him. I heard him sigh a moment before his lips left mine and travelled to a sensitive spot right below my ear.

I gasped at the feeling of his filthy lips touching me in a spot that only Vaughn could touch. I backed away from the disgusting person only to walk into a wall. His lips began to travel over my face, making me whimper in disgust. The Prince heard the pitiful sound and pulled away. "Aurora, have you ever heard the poem Fall From Grace?" His voice was little more then a whisper.

Shaking my head I pressed myself against the wall, and turned my face away from him. There was a pit of anger in my stomach, flames burning within my soul, and there was nothing I could do.

"Archangels flew from cloud to cloud,

Micheal, Gabriel and Raphael and Lucifer.

I was perfect and knew it to be true.

I would not bow to those beneath me.

Humans were not worth it,

Father would not listen to me.

I fell from good grace on that day."

The cloud behind me was beginning to give out. I knew from my exploring that behind it was another room, a room that would take even the Harvest Prince a while to get to. A plan formed in my head, a distraction was what I needed, and a distraction I would get. "And have you ever heard the poem I'm Lost?" My voice was harsher then I wanted it to be, and it threw me off a little.

"No." The purr is silky smooth and full of contempt. "Would you be so kind as to recite it for me?"

"I'm lost,

Can you tell?

The thorns that hang over the path,

creating shadows that blot out the sun.

The scratch and tear my skin,

drawing blood that runs down my limbs.

This path twists in ways I can not predict.

The shadows reach out to grab me,

they pull my hair and my soul,

tugging me further down the path that twist.

I'm lost,

Can you tell?

This isn't the path I set out on.

I must have taken a wrong turn,

I should have taken the right,

but I've taken the left.

The forest is on fire,

the strength of my anger and hatred,

Is burning me and leaving black marks on my pale skin.

This path reflects my soul the fiery hell that awaits me.

I'm lost,

Can you tell?

I wanted to feel the light on my face.

But I only feel the deep scratches and burns.

With every twist in the path,

I lose myself and have to start anew.

I have no compass, no guide to guide me.

Just myself, the reason I'm here.

I'm lost...

Can you tell?"

It was long enough, as the last word feel from my lips the wall of clouds behind me gave away and I fell backwards into the room. As I touched the floor the clouds reappeared once more cutting the Price off. Sighing in relief I pushed myself to my feet and headed for the door. I wasn't about to stay in the room and wait for the Prince, not even if my life depended on it.

"Aurora."

Turning my head I say a girl sitting sitting on a chair. She had pure white hair, and icy blue eyes that gleamed in the faint light. "Who are you?" I demanded too weary to ask anything else.

"My name is Danielle." The woman's voice was soft and musical, it reminded me of my flute back home.

"You're lying." I hissed taking a step away from the woman.

"I am." I was taken back by the honesty in her voice, and drawn to her at the same time. "But I do that for everyone's safety."

"Why?"

"Because if someone knew it was I who messes with his plans everyone would fall to the danger."

"Messing with whose plans?"

"An evil man."

A half truth instead of a full truth, but better then nothing. "And what are his plans?"

"I know how to defeat the Harvest Prince. A blow to the heart, from the guns you own." The woman smiled as if she knew something I didn't. It reminded me of myself in a way, though this woman obviously knows what she's doing.

"That's it?"

"There is one more thing."The woman's pale blue eyes travelled up and down my form taking in everything. "I suggest you change in something more suitable for fighting."

"Once again why?"

"Because the calvary is about to arrive Bunny, and you must lead the attack, after all that's what you're good at."

"How do you know so much about me?" I demanded my voice raising out of disbelief.

"I have my ways. Now go, Marella is going to need all the help she can get." The woman looked away her eyes fixing on a point outside the window.

Quickly I walked towards the door, getting the feeling that she wanted to be alone. When I reached the door frame I remembered that I had forgotten to thank her, turning around I opened my mouth to mutter my thanks to find her gone. The only thing that showed she hadn't been a figure of my imagination was a pile of fabric stacked neatly on the chair where she had been sitting.

Walking over I picked up the clothe, intrigued as to what it could be possibly be. The fabric unfolded as I picked it up to reveal itself as a tank top. Looking back down at the chair I saw a pair of shorts hung over the back of it. The woman with white hair had once more helped me.

After I was fully dressed I burst out of the room, and began to race through the hallways. I knew where I was going, my whole soul was crying out for me to go to the Harvest Prince's throne room. It took only a couple of minutes of hard running for me to reach it. As I slid into the room, hardly out of breath I was greeted by the sight of Marella and the Harvest Prince circling each other.

"You guys couldn't wait for me?" I asked loudly stepping into the room to stand beside the brunette.

"Bunny."

"Marella."

"Good to see you alive.

"Same. Do you have my guns?" Marella handed me my old friends without a word. As I grabbed them from her hands I saw her hands quiver a little. She's never liked them, I can't even being to imagine how hard it must have been for her to bring them here.

"Did you see her?" She asked the question nonchalantly, but I could tell she was freaked out.

"Oh yeah. Nice hair wasn't it?" My sarcastic tone made my friend's mouth twitch in amusement.

"Girls, girls, girls. How rude of you to have a conversation and exclude me."

The Harvest Prince's mocking tone only fuelled the anger from before. By now the flames were waiting to be set frees so they could destroy everything they could. Smirking I removed the cold barrier I had placed and let them free. Crouching I whispered, "You go around behind him, I'll distract him."

Marella nodded and headed off at a fast jog around the room. The Prince's eyes watched her as she left, his blue eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Aurora, what are you planning?"

I smirked in response and clicked the safety on my guns off. Raising my right hand and I aimed down the barrel at the god. "You're not a god." Marella called from the other side of the room, her voice catching nervously in her throat.

"Of course I am." The Harvest Prince retorted, his voice calm and collected.

"Want proof?"

"I am all powerful Aurora, nothing can hurt me. Not even one of your bullets."

Smirking I tightened my finger around the trigger. A second later a loud bang filled the room, as a bullet struck deep into the Harvest Prince's chest. Blood spluttered from the wound, as he gazed at me in mock horror. I watched will triumph as the sneering look disappeared from the man's face to be replaced with one of horror. The man sunk to his knees, blood pouring down his torso. "I don't understand." He whispered, his voice rough and strained.

"Power does that to you." I spat as Marella walked over and placed a calming hand on my arm. "It makes you think you're invincible when you're not."

The Prince stared at me with wide eyes, until he fell forward to the floor, never to move again. Marella's hand slipped down from my arm and to my hand. Taking it I squeezed it gently knowing she needed the comfort. "It's over." I rasped, my energy suddenly disappearing.

"It was easier then I thought it would be." Marella murmured confused.

Raising the gun, I inspected it thoroughly. "That's because they're not my guns."

"What?"

"The woman... she must have switched them."

"Is that a bad thing?" Marella questioned her voice suddenly tired.

"It's over... and that's all that matters."


	23. Chapter 22

It was over. Just like that. One gunshot, one bullet, one heart of stone and one castle of clouds later everything was over. Thankfully Mom and Dad found out quickly because Aurora and I had no clue about how to get out of the castle. I mean I could probably teleport us back but I don't want to screw anything up and end out like those cartoon characters ending up all over the world. They brought us back to the pond in the forest and after a teary, heartfelt goodbye parted ways. We walked back to the house and Aurora asked me a question curiously,

"How did you get there?"

"I've got friends on the other side," I looked at her and chuckled. "No, I teleported myself there. Took a lot of tries though."

"Where did you go?" she looked at my with wonder.

"Oh, Cairo, London, Ottawa, Sydney, Hong Kong. I don't know how I managed to get to you in the castle." I shook my head. So many will be sleeping restless tonight after seeing me appear out of nowhere. We came out of the forest and I sighed in content. I never thought I would be so happy to see my home. Ever.

Our house appeared as we reached the top of a small hill. I could see the animals were outside. The Calvin was standing on the deck, admiring one of the poles I carved. He let his hand brush over it slowly. To my right Vaughn appeared out of the trees. Aurora sprinted for him, her feet kicking up bits of grass and dirt. Her long red hair came out behind her like a bonfire. They embraced and I smiled. We can lead normal lived now. Everything is right again. I walked towards Calvin, feeling impatient but tired. I could tell that he saw Aurora and Vaughn come together and he moving his head my way caught sight of me.

I smiled and thought of what kind of expression he wore. I imagined his handsome face and felt my pace speed up. His slight stubble up in a smile. His eyes bright and full of life. Or one of disbelief? One that was limp with a rush of emotions? Well I'll find out soon because he was now running for me and I to him. His face was beaming. His ran with a hand on his hat to keep it from blowing away and smile from ear to ear. I felt the need to be in his arms growing. I pushed my legs to go faster. This stupid stretch of grass and dandelions between us.

"Marella!" He yelled as we came closer.

"Calvin!" I answered him. He slowed and opened his arms and I ran into him. He wrapped his arms around me as we fall to the ground. I fall hard on him but I'm too lost in his eyes and feeling time slow to care. His hat falls off and we chuckle like old times. I take large breaths to calm my spinning head and he says what we're both thinking,

"Marella. I love you. Every moment away from you was torture and every moment felt like a day." He said it so sincerely and his face hardened in remembrance of the pain.

"I love you too." I feel like my heart is going to burst. He brushes my hair behind my ear and brings his hand to the back of my head. He brought my lips to his and we kissed deeply, deep longing was present as we moved our lips in time. I brought my hands to his chin and run my soft hands along his rough chin. We continued slowly, not wanting to rush and do something wrong. Each movement sent sparks through my body. He pulled away and just stared at me lovingly.

"How did I ever deserve a goddess like you?" he asked with a smile plastered across his face like some teenager.

"I don't know but I don't really care right now." I murmured.

"I want to show you something." He shuffled under me and I got up. Taking my small hand in his he pulled me towards the house. As we walked through fields of gold I watched his cheeks turn a deep red the closer we got.

"What is it?" I giggled, his face was so funny not to laugh.

"You'll see," Must be some kind of present. We reached the house and he went up the steps. Pointing to the pole to his right he said, "I love this carving you did. It's got be my favourite." I didn't understand what he was trying to do but I moved up and looked where he was pointing. It was the Arctic scenes I had carved out so long ago. "This is my favourite part." he pointed to two seals under water. Their sleek shapes chased each other as bumpy bubbles floated upwards endlessly.

"It's my favourite too." I said slightly confused. _I carved it. I know it's his favourite._

"No, right here." he pointed where the bubbles headed. Just above where they stopped, four words were carved out carefully. My eyes widened. I read it over and over as it was going to disappear like a dream. I reached behind me and grabbed his jacket for support.

"Calvin?"

"Yes?"

"W-what does that say?" I needed conformation. _I'm not going crazy am I?_ He turned me around and I looked up at him and his tender smile. Slowly he fell below me to one knee, one hand behind his body and his eyes trained on my. I felt the anticipation rising.

"No, no no this isn't it." I started to mumble. He reached around and my head felt so light headed I thought I would faint. _Stop Calvin. I don't think I can take this in._ My whole body was frozen in place.

"Marella Banting. Our relationship hasn't been very, traditional, but I can't bear another day without you. You're one of a kind and I am the luckiest man in the world to have you stand with me. I love you more than words can describe. So, will you marry me?" He pulled his arm around and my breath caught in my throat. He opened the small velvet box and the diamond ring surrounded my favourite gemstones, sapphires, encircling it. They glittered brilliantly in the setting sun. In the ring a traditional deep blue feather was stuck inside. Tears of joy ran down my cheek, and with a clear message, fell into his arms. I buried my face into his chest and he held me tightly. A smile spread across my face and I tried to hold back the tears in a vain attempt. I managed to choke out an, "I love you." before kissing him again.


	24. Epilogue

"And they all lived happily ever after." I brought the story to a close and lifted my daughter gently off my lap, at seven year's old she's big, and after having her in my lap for so long I was a bit sore.

"Mummy, can I sleep at John's house tonight?" Danielle gazed at me with wide purple eyes, it's hard to say no to my little girl.

"Of course baby, but make sure it's OK with Aunt Ella first."

"Who do you think I am?" Marella demanded her blue eyes glittering with amusement. "I was going to offer anyways. Charlie's going to watch them if that's ok."

"Sure." Yawning I sent Danielle off to her room for pj's and other overnight necessities. When the little girl came back she latched onto my hand and squeezed tightly. Smiling down at my pale red headed daughter I rubbed her head affectionately. "What's wrong kiddo?"

"You look sad."

My daughter has accepted the fact that I'm not like other moms. That sometimes feelings, are to hard for me to take. She's wiser then her years and sometimes it scares me. "I'm fine baby. Just thinking. Now go on. Aunt Ella's going home now."

Danielle squeezed my hand one last time before prancing away to hug Marella. Smiling I waved good-bye to both of of them and set off for the bedroom. I was exhausted and life was a bit of a strain, but in a good way. I had Danielle and Vaughn to keep me busy and to help me forget when memories get too much. {_A mortal life is the only one I chose.}_

"Aurora?" Vaughn's familiar voice echoed through the quiet house, startling me, I thought he had gone out with Calvin.

"In the bedroom!" I called flinging my arm over my eyes.

"Tired already?" Vaughn teased his voice light.

"Ughn."

The bed springs squeak as Vaughn sat down beside me, his back pressed against my side. "So love, I was thinking..."

"Please not another kid."

A chuckle. "Not what I was going to say."

"Hmm."

"I was wondering if you'd like to talk a walk."

"Is that it?" Sarcasm dripped into my voice as my husband removed my arm from my face and smiled down at me. White hair fell over his purple eyes as he leaned down to kiss me. My arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him closer. His lips were warm and chapped from a day out in the sun. His hands were hot to the point of burning against my body.

Vaughn pulled away panting, a lustful look spreading across his face. "Marella and Calvin..."

"Ah, so a walk with friends is what you meant,"

The white haired man smiled at the disappointment in my voice. Laughing softly he pulled me off the bed and onto my feet. Taking one hand the man lead my outside, and down to the dock. Our house lights lit up the dark beach, casting pale yellow light to spill across the inky sea waters. The quarter moon provided enough light for me two see two shadows farther along the beach.

"Hey guys!" Calvin's deep voice made me jump a little, something that made me blush.

"Hey Mr. No Name Brand, Mrs. No Name Brand." The old joke made us all burst into laughter. Even a decade after the fighting began we still knew how to laugh together. "How are the kids?"

"Having fun." Marella replied easily her eyes sparkling under the moon's light. "I swear in the future they're going to get married."

"That's my line." Calvin muttered letting go of his wife's hand to zip up his coat, in a vain attempt to block out the cold sea air.

"Guys, they're only seven and eight years old!" I protested my mind racing at the fact that one day my baby would grow up and leave me.

"Oh Bunny, you're so over emotional these days. It must be from being a mother." Marella and Vaughn burst out laughing as Calvin raised his eyebrows.

"I'll shave those off." I threatened glaring pointedly at his forehead. Immediately the man lowered them and looked away, not risking his eyebrows.

I smiled and squeezed the hand Vaughn held. The man squeezed back and smiled at me, I smiled back at him before turning to face the horizon. Marella came to stand beside me, her hand reaching for mine. A few moments later Calvin took her other hand, and together all four of us stood on the beach watching the waves. Our lives were normal, and happy.

Our memories grew dimmer with everyday. Each fading memory was replaced by a newer, happier one. And then one day when each memory was happy, our lives were long and fulfilling, we passed away. Each one of us passed away in peace, next to each other, all holding hands like that night on the beach. Our children, married to each other as Marella had predicted all those years ago, and now with kids of their own, sat beside us, until as one we all drew our last breaths, and like our memories faded...


End file.
